Tous les choix que nous faisons
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des sujets variés. Extraits de vie des personnages que nous croisons tous les jours.
1. La nuit du marquage

_Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour pour un recueil un peu particulier, dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Les OS seront donc sur des sujets assez variés, sans véritable fil conducteur. J'espère néanmoins qu'ils vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Idole" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

La nuit du marquage

On me tire de la cellule où j'ai été enfermée après avoir été enlevée. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici, les jours et les nuits se sont succédés sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte. Au fond de ces sinistres cachots, je ne peux pas voir la lumière du soleil.

Les hommes qui m'accompagnent sont masqués, et une grande cape couvre leurs épaules. Ils semblent flotter au-dessus du sol. Je n'ai aucune idée de leur identité, mais je sens qu'ils sont à la fois nerveux et pressés. Ils me poussent sans ménagement pour me faire remonter, je devine que nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure. Le silence est pesant, seul le bruit de nos pas résonne dans la nuit. L'un d'eux ouvre précautionneusement une porte à double battant, et je comprends que toutes mes souffrances passées ne sont rien en regard de ce qu'il va se passer. Une vingtaine de personnes sont déjà dans la pièce, portant toutes le même costume que mes deux accompagnateurs. Les masques sont plus ou moins ouvragés, les capes ne sont pas toujours de très bonne qualité, mais je ne peux en reconnaître aucun. Seuls exceptions : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint cireux et au nez crochu qui semble vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie, et un autre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il pourrait sembler beau, si une aura malsaine autour de lui ne me faisait pas instinctivement frissonner. Il est assis sur un trône et surplombe l'assemblée. Il est posé tel un dieu et le regard que lui jette le jeune homme n'est que vénération et idolâtrie. Sans avoir besoin qu'on me le dise, j'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

D'un geste de la main, celui-ci semble donner le signal de départ de la cérémonie. Les quelques conversations discrètes cessent immédiatement, et comme un seul homme, tous les Mangemorts s'inclinent respectueusement devant l'objet de leur fanatisme. Le jeune homme au teint cireux est au premier rang, et s'incline encore plus bas que les autres.

L'un de mes gardiens me pousse brutalement jusque devant le Maitre de Cérémonie, et m'appuie tellement fort dans le dos que je ne peux que m'incliner à mon tour.

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur ma nuque, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est en train de me jeter un sort. Je le sens qui semble s'écouler depuis le point de contact à la base de mon cuir chevelu, puis descendre le long de mon dos, mon cou, mes épaules. J'ignore ce qu'il me fait, mais d'un coup j'ai froid. Je suis frigorifiée, et je ne peux rien faire pour me réchauffer.

Il rompt le contact, mais je le sens toujours comme si j'étais définitivement liée à lui.

Je suis à nouveau tirée en arrière par mon geôlier, cette fois-ci vers le jeune homme. De près, je peux voir ses yeux noirs comme l'enfer, qui brillent d'une lueur malsaine et terrifiante. Il tient dans sa main un couteau. Il est magnifique, sa lame brille à la lueur des chandelles, et je vois qu'il est finement ouvragé. Il le tient d'une main ferme, et il me saisit le poignet de l'autre main, paume vers le haut.

D'un geste rapide et assuré, il m'entaille la main jusqu'au sang. Je devine qu'il est inutile de crier, surtout que mon geôlier me tient maintenant fermement pour m'empêcher de bouger. Si quelqu'un avait voulu m'aider, il serait intervenu depuis longtemps. Le sang commence à perler, et un sursaut d'horreur m'envahit lorsqu'il place son avant-bras sous les gouttes qui tombent. Le sang scintille dans la pénombre, son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents de travers. Au bout de quelques secondes, il semble considérer qu'il a récupéré assez de sang, et il se tourne vers son idole :

« Maitre, je sollicite l'honneur de faire partie de vos serviteurs. Je jure de vous être fidèle et de vous servir éternellement. Je ferai triompher votre pouvoir, et ferai couler le sang aujourd'hui et pour toujours. »

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de son maitre.

« Je t'accorde ce privilège, et en signe de ta soumission, je t'offre le droit d'arborer cette marque, qui sera le symbole du pouvoir que j'ai sur toi. »

Un sort informulé sort de sa baguette et va transformer les gouttelettes de mon sang en cet abominable tatouage. Une tête de mort d'où sort un serpent par la bouche. La Marque de Ténèbres s'étale maintenant sur l'avant-bras blanchâtre du jeune homme. Un sourire extatique s'étale sur son visage. Puis son maitre reprend la parole.

« A présent que tu es mien, accomplis ma volonté. Cette traitre à son sang doit mourir. »

Le jeune homme se retourne vers moi, me regarde dans les yeux, mais ne semble pas me voir. En quelques pas, il se rapproche et se glisse dans mon dos. Je suis terrorisée, je n'ose faire le moindre mouvement, que va-t-il me faire ?

Soudain, je sens la lame froide de la lame en argent sur ma gorge. Il appuie et d'un mouvement fluide le fait glisser de gauche à droite. La sensation de la lame glacée est immédiatement remplacée par celle, humide et chaude, du sang qui commence à s'écouler. Je ne parviens plus à respirer, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je m'effondre tel un pantin dont on a coupé les fils lorsqu'il me retire son soutien.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, je ne parviens plus à garder les yeux ouverts. J'entends au loin des applaudissements qui sont de plus en plus confus. J'entends un bruit de chutes d'eau dans mes oreilles, qui m'empêche de distinguer quoique ce soit. Quelques contractions musculaires reflexes, et tout s'arrête.

Je suis morte.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Cet OS est assez sombre, mais il y en aura des plus joyeux. Promis !_

 _Lycoris_


	2. Jusqu'à la fin du rêve

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Jurer !" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Jusqu'à la fin du rêve

 _Juillet 1979_

Je suis là, je m'avance dans l'allée centrale de cette église moldue, la musique résonne mais je ne l'entends pas. Les gens se retournent pour m'admirer et me sourire, mais je ne les vois pas. Un coin de mon cerveau me rappelle que je dois faire attention à ne pas trébucher. Mais le plus important, pour moi, à cet instant précis est l'homme que je vois à l'autre bout du chemin, qui m'attend et qui veut me rendre heureuse.

…

Quelques mois plus tôt, nous rentrions d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse et j'ai vu que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Je m'étais retrouvée en situation très fâcheuse, coincée entre deux Mangemorts particulièrement coriaces, et je sentais que mes forces faiblissaient. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps, quand j'ai soudain vu un cerf charger mes adversaires. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ils n'ont pas pensé à l'attaquer et j'ai ainsi pu me libérer de leur piège. James venait de me sauver la vie.

En revenant à Godric's Hollow, il m'avait regardée attentivement, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« Lily, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je dois te dire quelque chose. » Son ton était tellement solennel que je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, et ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. Je… Je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Je sais que tu le sais et que nous vivons déjà ensemble, mais je veux le montrer au monde entier. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que rien au monde ne pourra te séparer de moi. Je me suis rendu compte ce soir, lorsque tu étais en train de te battre, que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment rend nos vies encore plus précieuses. Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir, et jamais je n'aurais pu m'en remettre. Alors Lily, je veux que le monde sache que je t'aime. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

Sa tirade me laissa sans voix. Je le savais bien sûr, qu'il m'aimait, et je ressentais exactement la même chose que lui, mais qu'il me demande de le faire aussi officiellement m'émut profondément. Son regard qui passait progressivement de l'espoir au doute me fit prendre conscience que je ne disais rien, et qu'il devait commencer à avoir peur. La voix un peu chevrotante, un simple « oui » réussit à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

…

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, la totalité de nos entourages respectifs étaient mis au courant et le mariage fut organisé en seulement quelques semaines. Il n'était pas si fréquent, en cette période troublée, d'avoir l'occasion de se réjouir. Ainsi, malgré une sécurisation renforcée du lieu, nous pouvions nous marier presque normalement, dans une église moldue mais par un rituel sorcier.

J'arrive enfin devant l'autel. A lui seul, le regard de James me conforte dans mon choix. Cet homme m'aime, je le sais, je le sens. Le mage s'avance vers nous et commence à parler. Il nous fait un court sermon, dont je n'écoute pas le moindre mot, puis il nous fait un signe discret. James sort sa baguette, je fais de même, et d'une seule voix, les yeux dans les yeux nous nous disons :

 _Je t'offre mon amour, mon soutien et ma fidélité_

 _Je promets de marcher à tes côtés et de te soutenir dans les moments difficiles_

 _Je te jure devant toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères de t'aimer pour toujours._

Une étincelle dorée jaillit soudain de sa baguette et se dirige vers moi, pour finalement me toucher au niveau du cœur. Presque simultanément, ma propre baguette reproduit le même phénomène vers James. Lorsque la lueur me touche, je sens une chaleur et un grand bien être total m'envahit. Un cocon de sérénité m'enveloppe, seuls James et moi comptons. Tous les autres, dont j'entends les applaudissements au loin me paraissent quantité négligeable. Un grand sourire béat s'étale sur les lèvres de James et je sens le même sur mon propre visage.

Un bruit de trompe me tire soudain de ma rêverie, c'est Hagrid qui viens de se moucher dans son grand mouchoir à carreaux. Les premiers invités s'avancent vers nous pour nous féliciter.

James et moi nous sommes jurés de nous aimer jusqu'à la mort.


	3. Le digne fils de son père

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Merci" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Le digne fils de son père

Je suis à sa merci. Il me tient en joue avec sa baguette, je suis désarmé, et s'il le décide, je serai livré aux détraqueurs. Dans ses yeux, qu'il a du vert si particulier de sa mère, je vois le trouble qui s'insinue, le débat qui fait rage. Doit-il me tuer, me dénoncer ou me faire confiance ?

A ma gauche, Remus ne bouge pas, je sens qu'il frémit et que son loup intérieur est sur le qui-vive. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je fais toujours partie de sa meute, et si Harry m'attaque, alors Remus ne pourra rien faire pour le protéger.

Je viens de rencontrer le fils de James pour la première fois, et il me croit coupable de trahison envers ses parents. L'explication que je lui ai donnée est la vérité, mais parviendra-t-elle à le convaincre ? Il a l'air intelligent, comme ses parents, mais sa baguette ne tremble pas. Il est courageux et ne prendra pas de décision sur un coup de tête.

Il est armé, je ne lui suis pas. Même si je l'étais, je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui. Il est si jeune, et c'est le fils de James. C'est mon filleul et j'ai juré de le protéger. Je me mets donc volontairement en position d'infériorité, lui donnant le pouvoir de me gracier ou au contraire de me condamner.

Si le lit, Ron gémit. J'y suis allé un peu fort avec sa jambe et le craquement que j'ai senti lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le tunnel n'est pas bon signe. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et j'espère que lui aussi me pardonnera. Mais de savoir que ce traître de Peter vit depuis des années avec lui, sans avoir eu à expier tous ces crimes me rend malade. Je le vois du coin de l'œil qui se tortille pour échapper à l'emprise de l'adolescent. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Peter. Si Harry décide de me faire confiance, j'aurai ta peau !

Soudain, je vois la baguette devant moi qui s'abaisse. J'ai gagné ! Il me fait confiance. Je vois dans son regard qu'il se méfie encore un peu, mon histoire est tout de même assez rocambolesque mais il ne semble pas juger que je représente une menace trop importante pour lui. Il a cette intelligence de Lily, sa capacité à pardonner et à voir au-delà des apparences.

Harry se met à me détailler un peu plus précisément, et un éclair de pitié traverse son regard. Je dois avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. Mes douze années à Azkaban et suivies de la cavale à travers toute l'Angleterre m'ont données l'aspect d'un cadavre. La merci dont il a fait preuve est incroyable. Même moi, je ne suis pas sûr que s'aurais réagi ainsi dans une telle situation. Comment pourrais-je un jour le remercier suffisamment pour avoir pris cette décision ? A moins que…

Soudain, un fracas à ma gauche se fait entendre. Je me retourne en sursautant, et je me retrouve nez-a-nez avec… Servilus. Il est là, en chair et en os. Ses deux yeux noirs sont toujours les mêmes, vides et morts. Son visage déjà peu avenant est maintenant déformé par la rage. Il va me tuer, je le sais. Il aura finalement eu sa vengeance... Il commence à m'insulter, me lancer au visage toute sa haine, se réjouissant d'avance de ce qu'il va me faire subir. Je ferme les yeux me résignant à son sort fatal lorsque j'entends la voix d'Harry et celle d'Hermione hurler en même temps. Les sorts qu'ils viennent de jeter frappent leur professeur de plein fouet, l'envoyant se fracasser contre le chambranle de la porte. Il s'effondre, assommé. Je suis sauvé. Une fois de plus, Harry vient de me sauver la peau, en n'hésitant pas à enfreindre le règlement.

Une bouffée de joie et de fierté mêlées m'envahit. Il est bien le digne fils de son père.


	4. Les citrouilles d'Hagrid

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Nuisance" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Les citrouilles d'Hagrid

Les coups frappés à la porte la firent trembler, et sursauter le Maître des Potions. Qui osait tambouriner ainsi sur cette porte ? L'esprit frappeur qui avait sûrement fait ça le regretterait amèrement. A grand pas, sa cape volant derrière lui dans un mouvement majestueux, il alla ouvrir brusquement la porte. S'apprêtant à hurler sur ce cornichon, Severus Snape s'arrêta net et dut lever le nez pour voir le visage d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui.

Cependant, malgré son net avantage physique, celui-ci semblait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses yeux noirs habituellement rieurs étaient à présent si contrits que cela finit par intriguer le sombre professeur de potions.

« Hagrid, que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait. J'ai tout tenté, mais je n'arrive pas m'en sortir. J'ai consulté tous les spécialistes que je connaissais, et j'ai même été faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, rien n'y fait. Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en supplie.

\- Mais enfin Hagrid, que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez, qu'on en finisse !

\- Excusez-moi professeur. Voilà, depuis quelques semaines, les citrouilles que je fais pousser sont attaquées par des limaces. J'ai tout essayé, mais rien ne marche contre elles. Je me demandais si vous pouviez faire une potion pour sauver mes citrouilles ?

\- Pardon ? Vous voulez que je fasse une potion anti-limaces ? Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?

\- Je suis désolé professeur. Si j'avais une autre solution, je ne viendrais pas vous embêter avec ça, mais vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Monsieur le Directeur compte sur moi, et si je ne peux pas lui livrer les citrouilles, toute la décoration pour le banquet d'Halloween sera gâchée, et il sera terriblement déçu.

\- C'est totalement hors de question, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à faire ça. S'il y tient tant, il la brassera lui-même votre satanée potion. Maintenant, Hagrid, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Penaud, son interlocuteur comprit qu'il avait perdu. Enfin, il allait le laisser tranquille. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement.

« Professeur, vous devez me comprendre. Ces citrouilles sont très importantes, et si vous m'aidez, je suis sûr que je peux vous être utile pour accomplir certaines tâches."

A ces mots, Severus Snape ne put retenir un ricanement. Un grand dadais comme lui pouvait lui être utile ? Dans ses rêves, oui !

"A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Je vais souvent dans le Forêt Interdite, et je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses plantes là-bas qui peuvent être utilisées pour la confection de potions. Je pourrais vous aider à en trouver ?

\- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de négocier avec moi ? Sachez que cette tentative est à la fois pitoyable et extrêmement maladroite. Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je vais le chercher, ou je demande à Dumbledore de l'acheter avec les fonds de l'école. Votre proposition n'a donc aucune valeur. » Il le vit rougir sous sa barbe, une jubilation malsaine envahit le sombre Maitre. Le garde-chasse se mit à bafouiller :

«Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et …

\- Cependant, il est possible que vous me soyez utile pour d'autres... taches.

\- Ce que vous voudrez.

\- Faites attention, c'est un jeu dangereux auquel vous jouez. Il me faudrait effectivement certains ingrédients rares, mais malheureusement leur légalité est parfois remise en cause par le ministère. Il n'est possible de s'en procurer que dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- D'écailles de sirène. Je vous conseille d'y aller un jour où personne ne pourra vous y voir. Les gens se font si facilement des idées. J'ai entendu dire que notre futur estimé collègue Gilderoy Lockart sera sur le Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine. Vous pourrez vous rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes sans risquer de croiser quelqu'un que vous connaissez. »

Il hésita quelques instants, puis prit sa décision.

« C'est d'accord, j'irai là-bas la semaine prochaine.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, je pourrai peut-être avoir le temps de brasser cette potion. »


	5. 25 points

25 points

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées et les élèves de Poudlard savouraient ce repos bien mérité. La plupart d'entre eux étaient retournés dans leurs familles respectives pour célébrer ces premières fêtes de fin d'année depuis la fin de la guerre, mais certains hantaient encore la salle commune de la Maison des rouge et or. Le trio d'or, comme se plaisaient à les appeler les journalistes de la Gazette était présent au complet, ainsi que Ginny qui n'avait pas voulu quitter Harry pendant cette période.

L'ambiance était détendue, et malgré les Aspic qui risquaient d'arriver plus vite que prévu, même Hermione avait décidé de s'accorder une petite pause. L'année précédente avait été éprouvante et leur avait fait réaliser à tous que la vie devait être savourée. Ils étaient tout de même revenus accomplir leur septième année au château pour passer leurs examens finaux.

Dehors, la neige tombait paresseusement depuis plusieurs jours, rendant le paysage autour du château totalement féérique. Le Quatuor avait organisé une bataille de boules de neiges magiques plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et en étaient revenus hilares mais frigorifiés. Après être passés dans les cuisines pour prendre un chocolat chaud accompagné de guimauve, ils étaient remontés se réchauffer dans leur tour. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre, dans cette pièce, un grand feu ronflant dans la cheminée et Pattenrond ronronnant devant l'âtre. Arnold, le boursoufflet de Ginny était posé à côté d'elle et avait l'air de dormir.

Les garçons discutaient en comparant les mérites comparés des Flèches d'Appleby et des Pies de Montrose. Hermione et Ginny, quand à elles, étaient assises face à face, et posés sur la table entre elles, un plateau carré, munis de multiples petites cases. Chacune d'elle avait un chevalet supportant chacun sept petits jetons, orné d'une lettre.

Hermione avait initié Ginny au Scrabble en début d'année, et celle-ci s'était passionné pour ce jeu moldu si amusant. Au début, Hermione gagnait à chaque fois grâce à sa prodigieuse mémoire et aux années d'entrainement avec sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais Ginny ne désespérait pas, et commençait à progresser suffisamment pour pouvoir tenir tête à Hermione.

Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec elle cet après-midi. Parmi les lettres qu'elle avait piochées un Y et un Z s'étaient glissés. Comment allait-elle pouvoir les utiliser ? Réussir à en placer un était déjà difficile, mais deux ?

Elle voyait Hermione placer encore de nouveaux mots sur le plateau et accumuler les points. Elle savait que son amie avait du talent, mais là, elle avait vraiment une chance insolente.

Le regard de Ginny commence à errer autour d'elle à la recherche d'inspiration pour des nouveaux mots. Pattenrond tourna la tête vers elle, la fixa de ses yeux d'ambre, semblant la défier. Il la regardait avec insistance quand brusquement, une idée germa dans la tête de la jeune fille. Regardant ses lettres, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. D'un geste sûr, il posa les jetons l'un après l'autre, et déclara d'un ton triomphal :

« Ça fait vingt-cinq point ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'un air abasourdi et regarda plus attentivement ce que venait d'écrire son adversaire. Les lettres qui s'étalaient formaient _ZYEUTER_.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Zyeuter" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP


	6. Rumeurs

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Transgenre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Rumeurs

Les élèves de Serpentard n'avaient jamais eu très bonne réputation auprès de leurs condisciples des autres maisons de Poudlard, mais ils n'y mettaient pas vraiment du leur pour l'améliorer. A chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils provoquaient, rabaissaient ou agressaient les autres élèves. Lorsqu'au cours de sa quatrième année la jeune Pansy Parkinson commença à être la cible de rumeurs sur son compte, personne ne chercha à prendre sa défense.

Tout avait commencé lors d'une altercation avec un Serdaigle de sixième année. Dans un couloir étroit, elle l'avait bousculé, puis était partie sans un mot d'excuse. Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche la rattrapa pour lui demander de s'excuser, et ne vit pas le poing qui s'abattit sur son nez. La jeune fille, avec un aplomb incroyable, n'avait pas hésité à l'agresser physiquement pour lui montrer son mécontentement. S'ensuivit une bagarre mais qui fut rapidement calmée par un préfet qui passait précisément à cet endroit. De nombreux points furent ôtés aux deux maisons, et chacun s'en sortis avec quelques blessures mineures : elle avait la lèvre fendue et quelques hématomes, lui avait un œil au beurre noir et le nez cassé. Naturellement, comme à chaque fois, l'histoire fit le tour de Poudlard, fut largement déformée et amplifiée, et en moins d'une semaine, tout le monde était persuadé que Pansy avait rossé le Serdaigle au point que celui-ci n'avait pas pu sortir de l'infirmerie avant plusieurs heures. La rumeur s'était répandue si vite, et avait pris une telle ampleur que le garçon n'en pouvait plus de subir des questions a répétition sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsque des questions concernant l'asymétrie de leur combat avaient commencés à émerger, sous entendant qu'un garçon de seize ans soit battu aussi facilement par une fille de deux ans sa cadette, il commença à modifier légèrement son témoignage. Après tout, ils avaient raison, c'était parfaitement ridicule. A moins que… A moins que Pansy ne soit pas réellement une fille.

Il avait un jour glissé cette petite phrase au milieu d'une conversation, et à sa grande surprise, elle avait fait fureur. Quelqu'un avait ajouté qu'elle n'avait pas, de toute façon, une silhouette très féminine. Puis un autre que personne ne la voyait trainer avec d'autres filles. Tout, de son comportement à son apparence, fut commenté et critiqué. La rumeur avait enflé, jusqu'à devenir une vérité : Pansy Parkinson était un garçon qui se faisait passer pour une fille. Les raisons de ce comportement ne furent pas identifiées, mais la _Vox populi_ avait parlé.

Pansy, quant à elle, ne faisait pas grand cas de ces ragots. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ceux qui colportaient ces mensonges n'étaient tous que des Véracrasses sans cervelle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais lorsque ses propres camarades de dortoir commencèrent à la regarder avec méfiance, elle comprit que les choses étaient allées trop loin. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire un communiqué public. Ou se déshabiller dans la Grande Salle pour que chacun puisse voir qu'elle était bien une fille. Non, ces solutions étaient totalement inenvisageables.

C'est en croisant Victor Krum, suivit par son éternelle foule de groupies enamourées, qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sourit d'un air sournois, oui, elle pouvait faire ça, et ça clouerait le bec à toutes les vipères de son dortoir. Elle échafauda rapidement un plan dans sa tête : l'opération _Séduction de Draco Malfoy_ allait débuter dès ce soir. Ainsi, en s'affichant devant toute l'école avec le Prince de Serpentard en personne, plus personne n'oserait douter de son identité sexuelle. Oui, ce plan était parfait !


	7. Hermione sabote un livre

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Oups" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Hermione sabote un livre

Hermione n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. Non. Mais elle ne supportait pas l'injustice. Et ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques mois pendant les cours de potions relevait clairement de ce deuxième cas. Harry, qui n'avait jusque-là eu que des résultats passables (objectivement, sans même que Snape n'ait à lui ôter des points parce qu'il était…lui, le fils de James et le chouchou de Dumbledore), puis un miracle s'était produit et il s'était subitement découvert un talent insoupçonné pour la préparation des potions.

Non, peut être que Slughorn pouvait tomber dans le panneau, mais Hermione savait parfaitement à quoi ce changement était dû. L'aide du Prince de Sang-Mêlé permettait à Harry de la surpasser systématiquement et elle ne le supportait plus. Elle devait trouver une solution pour qu'il n'utilise plus ce livre. Elle avait enquêté sur l'identité de ce fameux prince, mais rien de concluant n'était arrivé. Elle avait essayé de le menacer de le dénoncer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre ses menaces en application contre son meilleur ami. Elle avait même tenté de lui subtiliser discrètement, mais rien à faire. Il semblait toujours l'avoir avec lui, et ne s'en séparait jamais même pour dormir. Il était maintenant temps de mettre en œuvre son dernier plan. Elle était certaine qu'il fonctionnerait, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point.

Son plan avait un seul point faible : il reposait sur ses talents de comédienne. Chaque détail et chaque hypothèse avait été envisagé, mais si Harry soupçonnait quelque chose, elle risquait de mettre leur amitié en péril.

Le cours de potion avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'Hermione décida de passer à l'action. D'un malencontreux mouvement du coude, elle fit tomber sa bouteille d'encre sur le livre de potion d'Harry. Celui-ci cria par réflexe, et saisit son livre, à présent totalement imbibé d'encre fraîche. Les gouttes tombaient à intervalle régulier dans le silence de la classe. La première partie du plan avait fonctionné :

« Oups, je suis désolée Harry. Je n'avais pas vu que mon encre était ouverte. Je suis vraiment désolée… Attends, je vais réparer les dégâts. En un coup de baguette, toute l'encre sera aspirée. »

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, et alors qu'elle tendait la main pour saisir le livre souillé, il l'éloigna prestement.

« Euh, non. Laisse tomber. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu l'as dit, un coup de baguette, et il y sera comme neuf. »

Parfait, le plan fonctionnait encore à merveille. Le regard qu'il lui avait jeté lui avait donné un instant de crainte, mais tout allait bien.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le livre et murmura _Recurvite_. En un clin d'œil, le livre était propre, plus aucune trace d'encre ne venait maculer ses pages. Un air satisfait sur le visage, Harry jeta un regard triomphant vers Hermione. Sa manœuvre abjecte n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'était pas si idiot, il savait quelle opinion elle avait du livre du Prince. Elle était verte de jalousie, et la mine dépitée qu'elle arborait à cet instant confirmait qu'elle avait volontairement renversé l'encre.

Harry rouvrit donc son livre à la bonne page afin de continuer la recette lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Impossible ! Que s'était-il passé ? Aucune des inscriptions qui ornaient les pages quelques minutes plus tôt n'étaient visibles. La recette de Libiatus Bordage était bien là, mais les conseils du Prince avaient tous disparus. Feuilletant son livre avec angoisse, Harry découvrit que son livre n'avait plus rien de différent, qu'il était parfaitement identique à ceux d'Hermione et de Ron. Tournant la tête vers Hermione, qui avait déjà repris sa préparation sans s'être aperçue de son trouble, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour continuer à briller en potions. Sans l'aide du Prince, il n'avait pas le moindre talent.

Hermione réprima un sourire. Parfait, elle avait gagné, les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours normal et la justice serait respectée.


	8. L'immonde crapaud

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Physique" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Je sais que je n'ai pas un physique avantageux.

On ne cesse de me le répéter depuis que je suis enfant. Mais aujourd'hui les choses sont pires encore. Ils pensent que je ne les entends pas et qu'ils sont discrets, mais je connais le surnom qu'ils m'ont donnés « le crapaud rose ». Merlin que les enfants peuvent être cruels. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers à penser cela de moi, et probablement pas les derniers. Je les déteste. Tous.

Grandir aux côtés d'une sœur incroyablement belle et être sans cesse comparée à elle peut être incroyablement destructeur. Mais j'ai plutôt choisi de l'utiliser comme une force. Oui, je ne suis pas belle, je n'ai pas de beaux cheveux, ni un beau visage, ni une belle silhouette. Mais j'ai un cerveau. Et de l'ambition. J'ai décidé de m'en sortir par le haut et de prouver mes mérites au monde en devenant toujours plus puissante. Ma sœur était à Poufsouffle, et je faisais tout pour éviter de la côtoyer. Lorsque nous étions côte à côte, la comparaison était trop cruelle.

A Serpentard, j'ai commencé à côtoyer des personnes destinées à être influentes. Lucius, Cornelius ou Amelia ont commencés à me remarquer. Pas pour mon physique, mais pour mes connaissances. Ainsi, lorsque je suis sortie de Poudlard, ils m'ont offert une place au Ministère. Rien de très excitant au début, je ne gérais que de la paperasse, mais lorsque le poste d'inspectrice auprès des créatures aquatiques s'est libéré, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai eu la chance de devoir gérer la crise des Sirènes et d'à nouveau me faire remarquer. Et de poste en poste, j'ai grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie, jusqu'au sous secrétariat auprès du ministre. De là, je pouvais enfin assouvir ma soif de pouvoir et de contrôle. Cornelius me faisait une confiance aveugle et nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses, si seulement il ne m'avait pas envoyée à Poudlard pour surveiller ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, ce qui ressemblait à une promotion m'apparaissait comme une punition, ou pire : un exil. Albus n'est pas dupe de ma stratégie, et m'empêche d'agir à ma guise. Et devoir supporter le regard cruel de ces enfants est atroce. Je pensais m'être endurcie au fil des années, mais je m'étais trompée. Les gens que je côtoyais tous les jours s'étaient justes habitués à ma laideur.

Longtemps, j'ai essayé de me cacher, de ne pas me faire remarquer, mais sans succès. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de prendre le contrepied de cette idée. Je m'habille toujours de couleurs très vives pour attirer l'attention sur ce que je porte, et pas sur les traits de mon visage. Je n'aime pas le rose criard, mais c'est mon meilleur déguisement. Avec lui, on se moque de moi, mais ce n'est qu'un épouvantail sur lequel la vindicte populaire s'acharne.

Malheureusement, ce subterfuge ne fonctionne pas avec les élèves de Poudlard. Avec eux, j'ai à nouveau quatorze ans, et je suis toujours aussi hideuse. Mais une chose a changé. Maintenant, j'ai le pouvoir.

Tout le mal qu'ils m'ont fait pendant toutes ces années, eux et leurs prédécesseurs sera lavé dans le sang. Les plumes spéciales que j'ai fait fabriquer seront le doux instrument de ma vengeance. A leur tour, ils seront marqués dans leur chair. A leur tour, ils devront assumer des physiques ingrats à la face du monde. Bientôt, ils seront tous aussi laids que moi, et je ne serai plus l'objet de leurs moqueries, mais seulement de leur crainte.

Le pouvoir est une douce arme de vengeance. Je m'en délecte et ne m'en lasse jamais.


	9. Sortie nocturne

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dense" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

En se rendant dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit, Quirinus Quirrell ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter tant de difficultés. Les racines lui faisaient de traitres croche-pieds, les branches basses lui griffaient le visage, les ronces se prenaient dans son turban. C'était comme si tous les êtres vivants, animaux et végétaux savaient que ses intentions n'étaient pas louables et voulaient se défendre.

Ce soir, le Maitre lui avait demandé de tuer une licorne. L'être le plus pur et le plus innocent de la création devait mourir pour lui fournir le sang dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Il avait trouvé tous les faux semblants possibles pour éviter de se rendre dans la Forêt, mais l'esprit qui avait pris possession de l'arrière de son crâne avait finalement triomphé. Le sang de licorne était la seule alternative possible à l'élixir de longue vie, et il lui fallait maintenant s'en procurer.

Les cours de soin aux créatures magiques n'étaient pas si loin dans sa mémoire, mais il savait que capturer une licorne ne serait pas chose aisée. Surtout dans cette forêt si dense que le moindre rayon de lune était bloqué par la canopée des arbres. L'obscurité était si intense qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir le bout de ses chaussures.

Soudain, son pied s'enfonça dans un trou de terre meuble jusqu'à la cheville. Il étouffa un juron et tira pour se libérer. Combien de temps cette chasse ridicule allait-elle durer ?

« Tss, tss Quirinus. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu as ce genre de pensées. Trouve cette licorne et tue là. Tu pourras ensuite rentrer au château, mais pas avant. S'il faut y passer toute la nuit, nous le ferons. Alors sois efficace. »

Il pinça les lèvres et reprit sa marche. Sa lutte contre les éléments de la forêt qui faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le ralentir l'épuisait. Il savait aussi que des créatures sanguinaires vivaient dans la forêt et qu'il avait malheureusement plus de chance de tomber face à l'une d'elle que face à une licorne prête à se sacrifier pour la survie de son maitre.

Un bruit dans les fourrés sur sa gauche le fit frémir. Il éteignit sa baguette, pour se faire le plus discret possible. Oui, il avait bien entendu, quelque chose se déplaçait à quelques mètres de lui et était en train de le dépasser. En écoutant attentivement, le professeur de défense contre les force du mal compta : un, deux, trois…et quatre. C'était un quadrupède qui se trouvait là.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le jeune homme se rapprocha de la créature. Une robe blanche était clairement visible. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être… Il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, prêt à attaquer. Les derniers pas qu'il fit lui furent comprendre sa terrible méprise. C'était un centaure qui se tenait là et qui marchait du pas tranquille de la créature sur son territoire.

Rebroussant chemin silencieusement, Quirrell choisit de s'éloigner le plus possible de la créature. Les centaures étaient connus pour leur susceptibilité et un sorcier armé sur leur territoire était sans aucun doute un _casus belli_. Ayant mis suffisamment de distance entre le bête et lui, il se permit de rallumer sa baguette. Il faisait aussi noir que dans un four. Il marchait depuis des heures, et rien ne lui permettait d'espérer un succès.

Ce n'est que lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube se manifestèrent qu'il aperçut au détour d'un chemin quelques poils argentés emmêlés dans des branches. Oui, il s'agissait bien de crins de licornes ! Il venait de trouver une piste, il était certainement sur leur territoire. Prit d'un nouvel enthousiasme, il reprit sa marche à plus vive allure. Le bruit d'un ruisseau à proximité lui donna l'idée d'aller jeter un œil. Les branches semblaient résister de plus en plus, mais sa volonté était la plus forte. Il y parvint en seulement quelques minutes et ne put rester qu'émerveillé devant un tel spectacle. Une licorne et son petit étaient en train de s'abreuver à l'eau claire qui s'écoulait joyeusement. La lumière rosée de l'aube baignait la clairière où il venait de déboucher d'une lumière rosée, donnant à l'ensemble une atmosphère magique. La voix résonna à nouveau à son oreille :

« Vas-y, tue là. Nous touchons au but. »

Dans un état second, il sortit du couvert des bois et s'approcha. La licorne leva la tête vers lui, le regarda d'un air doux et serein puis reporta son attention sur son poulain. Sortant sa baguette, il l'entrava d'un sort et s'approcha plus près. Le poulain s'était enfui et il s'approcha de la bête apeurée. Il se pencha et planta ses dents dans son encolure, s'abreuvant de son sang jusqu'à étancher sa soif. Il sentit le moment exact où le cœur de la créature cessa de battre.


	10. L'intrus

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Intrus" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Les seuls animaux que les élèves de Poudlard avaient le droit de posséder étaient les chouettes, les crapauds, les rats ou les chats. Les chouettes étaient logées dans la volière, au somment de l'une des tours les plus hautes du château. Les rats et les crapauds pouvaient vivres dans les salles communes et les chats avaient le droit d'aller où bon leur semblait, à condition qu'ils n'entrent pas dans les salles de cours.

Chaque chat avait son propre terrain et si l'un d'entre eux revendiquait un nouveau territoire, alors il devait le conquérir à coup de griffes. Pattenrond s'y était habitué au cours des années et il avait fini par devenir l'heureux propriétaire du couloir nord du troisième étage.

Chaque année, des chats quittaient définitivement le château pour accompagner leur élève, puis étaient remplacés l'année suivante par de nouveaux félins inconnus. Le mois de septembre était toujours un peu mouvementé, le temps que chacun trouve sa place, mais les choses finissaient toujours par s'apaiser. Un seul chat avait un statut particulier car il ne revendiquait aucun territoire et n'était pas toujours présent au château.

Dès son arrivée, Pattenrond l'avait repéré car quelque chose dans son allure lui déplaisait. Il avait un maintien très guindé et se déplaçait impunément sur des territoires qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Lorsqu'il avait voulu l'interroger sur ses intentions, l'intrus l'avait superbement ignoré et depuis, le demi-flaireur l'avait dans le collimateur. Il l'aurait bien attaqué à vue, mais l'attitude des autres chats l'en avait dissuadé. Comme s'il avait une sorte d'impunité, ce chat tigré avec des marques carrées autour des yeux pouvait déambuler dans les couloirs sans être attaqué par les autres matous plus anciens. Prudemment, Pattenrond avait donc décidé d'adopter le même comportement. Tout de même, cette attitude était intolérable ! Cet intrus n'avait pas la moindre éducation, et les rudiments de la politesse auraient dû l'obliger à adopter une attitude plus adaptée.

Mais cette fois ci, s'en était trop ! Pattenrond exigeait réparation ! Le matin même, il était en train de chasser sur son territoire une souris qui lui échappait déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait enfin réussi, à force d'observation et de patience, à découvrir où elle se nichait. Il attendait depuis deux bonnes heures qu'elle sorte enfin de sa cachette lorsque _l'intrus_ était passé à côté de la fissure qui servait de cachette à sa proie. Sa tactique était maintenant éventée car la souris allait se méfier, et toutes ces heures d'attente auraient été vaines. Tout cela à cause de la mauvaise éducation et de l'indiscrétion de ce malotru. Cette fois-ci, il lui ferait payer cette attitude inadmissible ! La prochaine fois que cet inconnu passerait dans le couloir nord du troisième étage, il verrait de quel bois Pattenrond était capable de se chauffer.


	11. Trop, c'est trop !

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Plus" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Cette fois-ci, les choses sont allées trop loin !

Je jette mes affaires pêle-mêle dans mes valises et je pars de ce château de fous dès que le peux. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet, mais ce que me demande le Directeur aujourd'hui est au-delà de mes forces. Que croit-il ? Que je vais aller affronter un danger mortel juste pour l'aider ? Et bien non, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je vais prendre mes affaires et les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes. Lorsque j'ai signé pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il n'avait jamais été question de combattre un tel monstre.

Je fourre mes livres dans un grand sac sans précaution. Au pire, s'ils sont abimés, je demanderai à mon éditeur de m'en donner de nouveaux exemplaires. Il ne peut rien me refuser depuis que je suis devenu son auteur vedette. Grace à moi, ses ventes ont explosées et il gagne de telles sommes d'argent que je suis sûr qu'il peut remplir plusieurs coffres chez Gringotts. S'il savait que toute sa fortune repose sur un malentendu.

Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur lorsque je repense aux circonstances de l'écriture de mon premier best-seller. Mon meilleur ami et moi venions de passer avec réussite nos Aspics mais ne savions pas quelle carrière embrasser. Nous avons donc décidé de faire un tour d'Europe pour découvrir le vaste monde, mais celui-ci s'acheva tragiquement. Une rencontre avec des vampires dans une forêt grecque me laissa traumatisé, et lui mortellement blessé. En revenant seul en Angleterre, je ne supportais plus de raconter les terribles circonstances qui lui avaient été fatales et j'ai commencé à modifier mon récit. L'histoire est finalement parvenue aux oreilles d'un éditeur qui a souhaité que j'écrive en détail ce qu'il s'était passé.

Enfin, j'atteignais cette célébrité et cette reconnaissance à laquelle j'avais toujours aspiré. Mon petit mensonge du début n'était plus très important, seul le succès comptait. Mais les ventes étaient tellement bonnes que le public a commencé à en vouloir plus. J'étais piégé : avouer que j'avais menti ou m'enfoncer encore plus dans le mythe. Par faiblesse, j'ai commencé à chercher d'autres histoires. Le plus facile était de m'attribuer le mérite des autres, et mon talent particulier en sortilège d'amnésie m'a bien servi. Les récompenses ont commencés à pleuvoir, l'Ordre de Merlin ou le prix du sourire le plus charmeur.

Mais à moi aussi il m'en fallait plus. Que pouvais-je faire pour obtenir plus de gloire ? Lorsqu'Albus m'a proposé ce poste, j'ai commencé par refuser. Quelle idée saugrenue de m'enterrer dans ce château à l'autre bout de l'Ecosse ? Mais ses arguments ont porté et enseigner à Harry Potter ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour moi. J'ai finalement accepté, bien que je le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui.

Enfin, cette erreur sera bien vite réparée car mes valises sont enfin prêtes.

Je m'apprête à appeler un elfe qui m'aidera les transporter jusqu'à ma résidence de Londres lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas précipités qui s'approchent de mon bureau. Haletants, Mr Potter et Weasley entrent sans que je ne les y invite. Ils me dévisagent avec stupéfaction, réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est dommage je les aimais bien, mais je vais être obligé de leur effacer la mémoire.

Je me retourne brutalement, la baguette prête à les maitriser, mais ils ont anticipé mon action. Je me retrouve face à deux baguettes pointées sur moi, je suis fait comme un rat.

Finalement, peut-être que mon aventure finale est pour ce soir. Aujourd'hui, je vais devenir une légende.


	12. Un petit jeu si amusant

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Soumettre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Je sais que ça peut paraitre prétentieux, mais c'est vrai. J'ai toujours réussi à parvenir à mes fins, et même si peu de mes camarades de l'orphelinat m'appréciait, je parvenais toujours à leur faire faire ce que je désirais.

Une sortie au bord de la mer avait été organisée par l'orphelinat où j'étais né. Ils pensaient que l'air marin nous ferait du bien. S'ils savaient à quel point ils se trompaient… Au cours de l'après-midi, j'ai réussi à attirer quelques-uns de mes camarades avec moi dans une grotte isolée. Nous sommes restés là à peine une heure, mais ce fut suffisant pour prendre le contrôle sur leur esprit. Ils étaient tellement faibles, tellement facile à manipuler qu'il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour leur imposer ma volonté. Je réussi à convaincre l'un d'entre eux qui avait peur de l'eau d'aller se plonger dans les vagues. Un autre qui avait peur du noir alla explorer la grotte à ma demande. Une fille tua son lapin apprivoisé pour le faire rôtir et nous l'offrir pour le gouter. Ils faisaient cela pour me plaire, malgré leur volonté.

Pour la première fois, je goutais à ces drogues délicieuses : le pouvoir et la domination. Même lorsque nous avons rejoint le reste du groupe, quelque chose avait changé, et ils obéissaient à tous mes désirs. Ils savaient que ce que je leur demandais était mal mais ils le faisaient tout de même. Un mot de moi et ils se précipitaient pour satisfaire mes caprices. Apres cette sortie au bon air de la mer, J'étais toujours aussi seul, je n'avais aucun ami, mais j'avais bien mieux : j'avais des serviteurs soumis.

Soumettre l'autre à ma volonté est toujours le moment que je préfère lorsque je rencontre quelqu'un. Une première phase d'observation, trouver les failles de mon interlocuteur. Le flatter et le provoquer. Jouer avec ses émotions pour finalement prendre l'ascendant. Sentir la résistance face à ce que je lui demande, puis l'instant précis où il cède. D'abord subtilement, son attitude change, puis il hésite et finalement me laisse prendre l'avantage. Il ne faut pas écraser la volonté de l'adversaire, mais comme une serrure qu'on crocheté, je le pousse à céder de lui-même.

La victoire n'en est que plus jouissive.

Chaque jour, je reproduis le même schéma, et j'en tire toujours le même plaisir. Chaque mangemort qui me sert a un jour abdiqué devant moi, courbé l'échine devant mon pouvoir. Je sais maintenant qu'ils m'obéissent avec la docilité d'elfes de maisons. Toute leur volonté est tournée vers ma satisfaction.

Au final, rien n'a changé aujourd'hui. Lorsque je vois ces sorciers agenouillés devant moi, tremblant et n'ayant d'autre désir que de me plaire, je me revois il y a des années, dans la grotte, avec cette poignée d'orphelins serviles.


	13. Vieux

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Battement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

En un battement de cil, tout est terminé. En une seconde, le mot a été prononcé, et ma vie perd tout son sens : Retraite.

Pourtant, je suis allé plus loin que n'importe qui d'autre dans la guerre contre la Magie Noire. J'ai perdu un œil, une jambe et mon corps est constellé de cicatrices plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Toutes ces blessures ont une histoire, chacune d'elle est un trophée qui montre mes mérites et mon courage. Mon propre corps est devenu une machine de guerre : mon œil magique peut voir au-delà des apparences, ma jambe de bois peut entraver un ennemi. J'ai dédié ma vie à la justice, mon corps en a terriblement souffert mais ce n'est pas grave car j'ai accompli mon devoir. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des Mangemorts sont à la place qui leur revient, à Azkaban !

Hier je me battais et protégeais ceux qui en avaient besoin, et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus bon à rien. Alastor, merci mais tu es devenu inutile.

J'ai toujours été habitué à réagir vite, à improviser et à retomber sur mes pieds, mais cette attaque imprévisible, de la part de ce jeune blanc bec ambitieux tout juste sorti de l'école m'a pris par surprise. J'ai commis une erreur, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas suffisamment méfié de mes alliés, et n'ai pas appliqué mon principe fondateur : Vigilance constante ! Ce leitmotiv que je me suis efforcé d'inculquer à tous les jeunes aurors sera-t-il lui aussi remisé aux oubliettes une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné ?

Dans sa grande mansuétude, le ministère me laisse un mois pour préparer mon départ et faire mes adieux. Mais il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus parmi ces traitres et ces faux-jetons. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, je serais traité avec plus d'égards, mais je suis juste l'ancêtre un peu sénile que tout le monde aime bien mais de loin, parce qu'il perd un peu la tête.

Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je ramasse les quelques effets personnels qui trainent sur le bureau que j'ai occupé pendant ces cinquante dernières années, les rétrécis d'un sort et les place dans ma poche. Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus ici. Je tourne les talons et quitte le Bureau des Aurors, pour la dernière fois de ma vie, sans saluer personne. Ils me mettent dehors ? Très bien, pour la dernière fois de ma vie, j'obéis aux ordres, comme un brave petit soldat.

Bien sûr, on va m'accorder une jolie médaille brillante pour les services que j'ai rendus, une confortable pension pour que je puisse vivre décemment, puis on me laissera vieillir en m'oubliant dans un coin.

En un battement de cœur, tous ceux qui m'admiraient et qui voulaient travailler avec moi me tournent le dos. Ils détournent le regard quand je suis en face d'eux, comme si j'étais un pestiféré. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste _vieux_.


	14. Jusqu'à la lie

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Café" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Je n'aime pas le café. Et même, je le déteste. Mais ce gout si âcre m'aide me rappeler du gout amer de la liberté.

Chaque matin, je dois me soumettre aux caprices du Directeur qui tient ma liberté au creux de sa main. Et s'il décide que je dois assister au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, alors je dois lui obéir, et boire cet infâme breuvage jusqu'à la lie.

Chaque matin, le même rituel a lieu. Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs doivent se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Le bruit qui y règne est insupportable, surtout pour quelqu'un qui, comme moi, déteste le bruit lorsqu'il n'est pas réveillé. Comment ces gamins trouvent-ils encore des choses à se dire alors qu'ils se sont quittés la veille au soir, là encore dans le vacarme, ça m'échappe.

Les hiboux envahissent ensuite la salle pour déposer les colis, les lettres et les journaux. Je déteste cette habitude qui du point de vue de l'hygiène est loin d'être recommandable. Combien de fois ces volatiles arrivent-ils dans les assiettes ? Ils renversent les tasses et les pichets, mais tout le monde semble trouver cela drôle. Mon air renfrogné m'attire encore un commentaire hautement spirituel de Minerva :

« Severus, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas du matin qu'il faut nous infliger un air aussi renfrogné. »

Elle se croit drôle ? Non, je n'aime pas être tiré du lit à l'aube pour surveiller une bande d'adolescents braillards et idiots. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mon seul moyen de protestation est donc d'être le moins sociable possible, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, de guerre lasse, Albus décide de me dispenser de cette corvée. Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

Quand je vois les quantités de nourriture englouties par les hordes bavardes qui me font face, une légère nausée me prend. Ils sont répugnants. Je me demande parfois si quelqu'un a, un jour, pris le temps de leur enseigner les bonnes manières. Ma seule lueur d'espoir vient de la table de mes Serpentard qui semblent se tenir un peu plus élégamment que les autres. La plupart de ces enfants viennent de vieilles familles aristocratiques et ils connaissent l'étiquette avant même d'apprendre à parler. La façon dont un sorcier mange est souvent très révélatrice de ses origines sociales, et la plupart des gloutons des autres maisons l'apprendront un jour à leurs dépens. Les familles aristocratiques font parfois preuve d'un snobisme très vieille école.

Si seulement Albus pouvait m'épargner ce spectacle navrant. Je ne lui demande même pas le privilège de déjeuner dans mes appartements, car je ne mange pas le matin. Une simple tasse de café, noir et sans sucre, le plus serré possible me suffit.

Il prend un malin plaisir à me forcer à venir, mais un jour, je tiendrai ma vengeance.


	15. Amortentia

_Bonjour à tous._

 _Je reviens aujourd'hui avec deux nouveaux textes courts. Ils ont été écrits dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture. Les contraintes ? Deux thèmes, 40 minutes pour écrire. Oui, toujours plus ^^^. J'en ai écrit un troisième, mais qui mérite quelques retouches parce qu'il ne me plait pas en l'état. Il devrait arriver un peu plus tard._

 _Pour ce premier texte, les thèmes étaient Filtre d'amour et Amitié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

* * *

 ** _Amortentia_**

Severus venait de mettre la touche finale à l'Amortentia qui bouillonnait dans ce chaudron depuis un mois. Il était parfait, mais ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui. Même si cette potion était largement au-dessus de son niveau de cinquième année, il savait qu'il en était capable. Il chercha distraitement a quand remontait son dernier échec lors d'un brassage. C'était deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'une Bombabouse avait atterri dans son chaudron. Crétins de Maraudeurs ! Au moins ici, dans ces cachots aussi humides qu'isolés, un tel évènement ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il avait réussi à rendre cette partie du labyrinthe incartable, et il savait qu'aucun élève sensé ne se risquerait ici. Sauf lui.

Il avait mis au point une idée quelques semaines auparavant et il parvenait enfin à la concrétiser. Le philtre avait une couleur cuivrée qui semblait onduler dans le chaudron. Sans surprise, les odeurs qu'il inspirait depuis que la potion matirait lui faisaient toutes penser à sa Chère Lily : Abricot comme son shampooing, herbe coupée comme l'odeur qui flottait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il avait eu du mal à identifier le dernier qui était en fait de l'essence de Murlap, qu'elle lui avait donné après une bagarre particulièrement rude contre Sirius satané Black. Bientôt, lorsque Lily sentirait cette potion, elle penserait à lui, Severus.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent à nouveau : quelles senteurs pourraient le représenter, lui ? Comment la potion agirait-elle pour suggérer Severus à Lily ? Peut-être des livres, ou quelque chose en rapport avec des potions ? Enfin, il le saurait bientôt, lorsque son plan aurait fonctionné. Versant avec précaution un peu du mélange dans une fiole, il sentit le frisson de l'anticipation courir le long de son échine.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers elle qui était déjà assise à la table des Gryffondor. Ils faisaient en sorte de s'asseoir au milieu des élèves de première année pour éviter les problèmes et pouvaient ainsi se voir régulièrement. Pour le déjeuner et le dîner, en revanche, ils faisaient tables séparées. Cet arrangement fonctionnait, et personne n'y avait trop trouvé à redire.

Il avait parfaitement prévu son plan. Il se pencherait au-dessus de sa place pour attraper quelque chose de l'autre côté, du jus de citrouille ou du bacon peu importe, et en profiterait pour verser quelques gouttes d'Amortentia dans son thé. Et enfin, elle serait à lui. Rien qu'à lui !

Elle se retourna vers lui, lui lança un sourire éblouissant et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Tout son courage, tout son plan bien huilé, mais quelle idiotie ! Comment avait-il pu envisager de lui faire subir cela ? Et a-t-il devenu si égoïste ? Lily, sa meilleure amie, celle dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis leur première rencontre ne méritait pas une telle ignominie. Elle pensera l'aimer, mais il saurait que c'est la potion qui parlerait par sa bouche. Elle serait consciente de ce qu'il se passerait, mais ne pourrait pas aller contre le pouvoir de l'Amortencia. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Jamais.

Il s'assit a côté d'elle, bouleversé par ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire. Il avait son amitié, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Une amitié sincère ne serait-elle pas largement supérieure à toute forme d'amour artificiel ? Elle commença à babiller, ne remarquant pas sa brusque absence appétit.

Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. L'amitié réelle, plutôt que la trahison.

* * *

Alors ? que pensez vous de l'attitude de Severus ? Fidèle à lui même, ou trop gentil pour être honnête ?


	16. Un noël particulier

_Voici le deuxième texte ici de cet atielier d'écriture, les thèmes étaient Péril et Fortune._

 _bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 ** _Un noël particulier_**

Comme à chaque fois que la date des vacances de Noël approchait, Peter se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas l'abus de confiseries qui lui posait problème, ou l'éloignement d'avec ses parents. Non, c'était une tradition, qu'ils accomplissaient tous les ans, et qui le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. A l'origine, cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais il détestait cela.

James organisait un « noël spécial ». C'était un nom pompeux pour décrire un échange de cadeaux entre les Maraudeurs qui avait lieu dans la Salle sur Demande. Et il le savait, comme chaque année, James et Sirius offriraient des cadeaux somptueux, Lupin des cadeaux ingénieux et lui, Peter, serait encore à la traine.

Enfin, c'était avant que la fortune ne lui sourit. Il avait passé des semaines pour trouver des idées un peu moins minables que les années précédentes, et c'est en se promenant dans le parc qu'il avait eu l'idée. C'était simple mais il était certain que cela plairait à ses comparses. Le seul souci résidait dans le fait de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Il se souvenait avec un frisson d'horreur la terreur qu'il avait ressentie, seul dans cette sombre forêt.

Le moindre craquement s'entendait à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Il risquait de croiser les bêtes les plus monstrueuses, les plantes les plus dangereuses. Il avait affronté tout cela, c'était battu contre des araignées géantes, qui, heureusement pour lui étaient peu nombreuses, ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir le dessus. Puis il s'était transformé en rat pour être plus discret, mais avait failli être écrasé par le sabot d'un centaure, puis capturé par un oiseau qui l'avait repéré. Il n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'à un réflexe venu du fond des âges : la fuite.

Enfin, il était parvenu dans cette petite clairière. Il avait entendu des Serpentard en parler, un jour qu'il faisait des repérages pour la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils venaient s'approvisionner ici, pour occuper les longues soirées d'hiver qu'ils passaient, cloitrés dans les cachots.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, il chercha quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Les petits champignons poussaient au pied d'un chêne. Il aurait pu ne pas le voir s'il ne les avait pas étudiés en détail avant de venir. Les renseignements qu'il avait entendu de la part des Serpentard étaient très réduits, mais il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance de trouver le bon endroit aussi rapidement. Il aurait pu tourner dans la Forêt interdite pendant des heures, mais la chance lui avait souri, pour une fois. Il se pencha puis sortit son couteau pour les cueillir soigneusement, puis les fourra dans sa poche. Séchés, puis réhydratés dans une infusion, ils avaient des pouvoirs hallucinogènes très puissants. Avec la quantité qu'il venait de trouver, il avait de quoi faire planer ses amis pendant des heures.

Cette année, le « noël spécial » des Maraudeurs serait réellement très spécial.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Lors de l'écriture de cet OS, je me suis rendu compte que Peter avait pas mal de potentiel, donc attendez-vous à lire d'autres textes sur lui ans les temps qui viennent ^^_

 _Le troisième texte sera publié dès qu'il sera à ma convenance. En attendant, on oublie pas le petit mot qui fait toujours plaisir, et à bientôt !_


	17. Le camembert farceur

_Bonjour à tous. Je reviens aujourd'hui pour une petite série d'OS. Je tiens vraiment à remercier les lecteurs et les reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon travail est lu et apprécié. Merci beaucoup !_

 _Cette fic est écrite pour la 104ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Camembert" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Longuement, Hermione avait hésité. Elle savait qu'il refuserait sûrement, mais la curiosité, et maintenant l'inquiétude la décidèrent à franchir le pas lors de ce repas de famille rassemblant tous les membres de la famille Weasley.

« George, est-ce que tu accepterais de me faire visiter ton laboratoire ?

Pardon ? Non, je ne peux pas. Ce sont des procédés top secrets, je ne peux laisser entrer personne sans devoir lui jeter un Oubliette ensuite. Je détesterais te faire ça. Pourquoi ?

Les enfants vont bientôt entrer à Poudlard et je sais qu'ils trouveront tes produits. J'ai réussi à les en empêcher jusqu'à présent, mais là-bas, je ne pourrai plus rien contrôler. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils risquent d'ingurgiter.

Mais enfin, tous mes produits sont parfaitement sécurisés. Je les teste moi-même sur Ron, et il est toujours là, non ?

Quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme en recrachant la gorgé de thé qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Non, je plaisante. Mais rassure-toi Hermione, Hugo et Rose n'ont rien à craindre.

Mais j'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Ca me rassurerait. » La légère note suppliante de sa voix fit comprendre à George que c'était peut-être plus important qu'il ne le pensait. Ainsi, Il hésita quelques instants, puis lui répondit :

« C'est d'accord, mais tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire, de ne parler à personne de mes procédés et surtout de ne pas critiquer.

Oh ! Merci George ! »

§§§

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait rejoint George dans sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci, après l'avoir saluée, la prit par le bras pour la faire transplaner à côté d'un entrepôt, dans une zone industrielle moldue d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en apercevoir avant d'entrer par une vieille porte rouillée et grinçante.

« Je pensais que tu développais tes inventions dans le sous-sol de ta boutique ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

C'était le cas avant, quand nous avons lancé la boutique. Mais nous avions besoin de plus de surface de vente et le labo était trop petit. J'ai donc acheté cet entrepôt pour faire les expérimentations et le sous-sol est devenu la partie dédiée aux potions en tous genres. Pour faire ce genre de remarque, c'est que tu ne viens pas me voir assez souvent. » Conclut-il avec un clin d'œil. « En fait, nous innovons ici, mais nous y fabriquons aussi tous nos produits. C'est pour ça que c'est top secret. »

Mais déjà, Hermione n'écoutait plus. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que son beau-frère était capable d'accomplir tout cela. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était doué, mais pas à _ce_ point. Son regard voulait être partout à la fois. Ici, des dizaines de chaudrons bouillonnaient dans un coin, remplis de potions de toutes les couleurs. Là des machines qui ressemblaient à celles des moldus fabriquaient des jouets plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Des cartons s'envolaient en bout de chaine pour s'empiler parfaitement vers le mur du fond. Il avait même apparemment dressé des lutins de Cornouailles pour poser des étiquettes sur les différents produits. L'ensemble représentait une chorégraphie parfaitement huilée et…

« Ferme ta bouche Hermione, tu vas gober les mouches.

George, c'est…

Impressionnant ? Oui, je sais. »

Malgré son ton faussement hautain, il était assez fier d'avoir réussi à impressionner Hermione. Elle avait toujours réprouvé ses activités, mais elle l'air vraiment positivement stupéfaite.

« Viens, allons dans ce coin-là. C'est ici que je prépare les nouveautés. Je ne peux pas te révéler leur composition exacte mais tu peux voir les ingrédients utilisés. Comme tu peux le voir, seulement de l'inoffensif. »

Elle balaya les différentes étagères du regard. Effectivement, il n'y avait que des produits qu'elle connaissait, et dont elle connaissait les propriétés. Elle en utilisait d'ailleurs certains occasionnellement pour ses propres potions, mais elles n'avaient sûrement pas le même objectif que celles de George.

« Effectivement, tu sais que je te fais confiance, mais…

Quand il s'agit de tes enfants, tu deviens complètement zinzin, je sais. »

Etouffant un grognement face à ce qualificatif peu flatteur, elle continua son inspection lorsqu'au détour d'une paillasse, elle vit une boite au couvercle transparent, non étiquetée et dont elle ne reconnaissait pas le contenu.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber.

George Weasley. Dis-moi ce que c'est. » Exigea-t-elle les mains sur les hanches, dans une assez bonne imitation de Molly.

C'était un projet, mais il ne sera jamais commercialisé.

Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûre ? »

Le regard habituellement rieur de George s'assombrit brutalement :

« Parce que celui qui le développait est mort sans l'avoir terminé. C'est Fred qui avait eu l'idée d'un camembert farceur. Il était en train de terminer d'affiner les réglages lorsqu'il… quand la Bataille de Poudlard a débuté.

Oh George. Je suis désolée. Tu n'as jamais voulu le terminer ?

Si. Tous les matins, je m'assois devant en me disant que je dois le faire, mais c'est trop dur. Et à chaque fois, je renonce. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai peur que ce camembert ne fasse jamais rire personne. Il en avait eu l'idée lors du tournoi des Trois sorciers en entendant une fille de Beaubâton prononcer ce mot. Il l'avait fait rire et il voulait développer quelque chose à partir de ce fromage français à l'odeur absolument épouvantable. Comment peuvent-ils manger un truc pareil ? »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur en se souvenant de cette anecdote. Satisfaite de sa visite et sentant qu'elle devrait partir, elle le serra dans ses bras brièvement et entreprit de quitter l'entrepôt. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, vraiment, ce que George avait accompli était incroyable.

Mais tout de même, en rentrant, elle ferait la morale à Rose et Hugo : _jamais_ ils ne devraient accepter quoique ce soit à manger ou à boire de la part de leur oncle George.


	18. Jalousie

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 104ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Envie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Ces douze interminables années passées dans la famille Weasley avaient été un enfer. D'abord avec Percy qui était le garçon le plus ennuyeux qu'il ait jamais eu la malchance de croiser, puis ensuite avec son frère Ronald. Celui-ci était plus intéressant. Peter avait même caressé pendant quelques temps l'espoir de le voir devenir un allié.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Celui-qui-avait-détruit-son-Maitre dans le Poudlard Express. Quel gamin insupportable, déjà à l'époque. Il avait sortis une quantité astronomique d'argent de sa poche, seulement pour épater la galerie, comme son père l'avait fait des années plus tôt. Et pour acheter des friandises en plus, quel idiot. Ronald, lui, devait se contenter de son sandwich au corned-beef. Cette fois-là, Peter devait bien le concéder, il avait éprouvé un peu de compassion pour le rouquin.

Enfermé dans le réduit où Snape le cloîtrait la plupart du temps, dans cette infâme maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, Peter avait largement le temps de penser à tout et à rien. Parfois, il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait pour son maitre depuis tant d'années, et la récompense qu'il en tirait : être obligé de servir d'elfe à Severus Servilus Snape. Quelle tristesse.

Il lui arrivait aussi de repenser à Ronald et à la façon dont il aurait pu le convaincre de rejoindre le Lord. Après tout, toutes les graines de la trahison étaient plantées. Un rien aurait pu le faire basculer. Mais quand ? A quel moment avait-il été le plus près de franchir la limite ? Peut-être lors de cette deuxième année, lorsque la psychose s'était emparée du château ? Ou peut-être lors de la troisième année, quand Sirius s'amusait à entrer et sortir dans l'école ? Mais alors, qu'est ce qui avait dérapé ?

Pourquoi lui, Peter, avait fini par détester James et son intolérable snobisme alors que Ronald continuait à suivre le Survivant comme un toutou ? Avoir été son rat pendant tant d'années lui avait permis de voir tous les états d'âme de l'adolescent. Il s'en serait bien passé, mais à chaque fois que Ronald réussissait quelque chose, Harry arrivait et lui faisait de l'ombre. La vedette était toujours Harry, le héros était toujours Harry, le sauveur était toujours Harry. Personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui.

Il aurait pourtant dû y être habitué. Toujours à l'ombre des résultats scolaires brillants de ses trois frères ainés, des farces des jumeaux, et même par sa sœur cadette, la seule fille de la famille. Non, lui arrivait toujours après les autres, et ne semblait important pour personne.

Peter, lui, avait été fils unique, mais entre une mère faible et un père absorbé par son travail, il avait grandi comme il pouvait. Puis il avait rencontré les Maraudeurs qui ne l'avaient adopté uniquement pour garantir leur propre sécurité et s'assurer de sa complicité au sein du dortoir. Lorsque James et Lily lui avait demandé de devenir leur gardien du Secret, il avait ressenti une telle joie à l'idée d'être devenu une personne importante à leurs yeux que la déception fut plus amère encore lorsque James lui expliqua qu'ils avaient pris cette décision car c'était la plus improbable, et donc la plus sûre.

Ils avaient payé très cher cette erreur. Il s'en était personnellement assuré.

Mais cette fidélité que Ronald vouait à son ami était incompréhensible. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, le rouquin était jaloux d'Harry. Il enviait sa richesse, son talent au Quidditch, ses succès face aux mages noirs. Et même scolairement, il ne pouvait pas lui faire d'ombre.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Peter avait trahi ? Et pourquoi Ronald ne franchissait-il pas le Rubicon ?


	19. De chair et d'os

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 104ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Chair" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Enfin, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il m'a fallu tant d'énergie et de travail pour parvenir à ce résultat, mais je touche enfin au but.

Peter me tient dans ses bras avec toute la déférence possible, mais il ne mérite pas cet honneur. J'ai été obligé de me fier à lui pour ce procédé d'une délicatesse extrême, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il me tient au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant et semble hésiter. _Lâche-moi bon sang ! Laisse-moi tomber et renaitre, misérable rat_.

Enfin, je sens la tension de ses mains se relâcher, et la courte sensation de chute se termine lorsque je heurte le fond du chaudron un peu trop brutalement à mon goût. L'eau bouillante est à peine tiède autour de moi, et je me sens soudain envahi d'un immense bien être. Je n'ai pas de difficulté pour respirer. Je suis si bien dans ce cocon protecteur que tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi me parait soudain bien dérisoire. Les mangemorts, la victoire, la conquête du monde sorcier, la domination du monde ne me paraissent plus si importants que ça. J'ai envie de rester ici pour toujours. Dans cette chaleur réconfortante.

Dehors, personne n'est suffisamment important pour me donner envie de me relever. Peter, les mangemorts, Harry Potter… Attendez ! _Harry Potter_. Celui à cause de qui tout cela est arrivé ? Celui que je me promets chaque jour de tuer avec d'infinies douleurs est ici ? Il est à seulement quelques mètres de moi, et je reste à paresser de ce bain ? _Non_ ! Je dois retrouver un corps, je dois me relever et accomplir ma promesse immédiatement.

Alors que ce leitmotiv tourne dans ma tête avec force, je sais toute la paix qui m'avait envahi refluer, et une immense douleur s'emparer de ce qu'il reste de mon corps. Je me sens tirer, contraint, brisé et réparé. Des sensations étranges me viennent, des craquements résonnent dans mes os. La peau me brûle, la douleur devient bientôt insoutenable. Chaque seconde, je pense que je vais définitivement mourir tant je souffre. Un Doloris n'est qu'une agréable sensation de massage comparé à ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais un léger souffle d'air frais sur mon visage m'apaise un peu. _Un souffle d'air ?_

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et même si la lumière dans ce cimetière est faible, elle m'éblouit quand même. Je m'appuie contre le rebord du chaudron pour retrouver mon équilibre. Je me tiens maintenant debout, mon corps encore sensible du traitement qu'il vient de subir. Mais je suis là. Vivant. Revenu d'entre les morts. _Enfin_ !

J'entends Peter se précipiter vers mois pour me couvrir et me rendre ma baguette. Il a réussi à la subtiliser en s'infiltrant à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou n'a jamais dit que ma baguette avait disparu, lui et son obsession du secret m'ont une fois de plus bien rendus service. Peter l'a gardée en lieu sûr pour me la restituer aujourd'hui.

Avec elle, ma fidèle compagne, je suis enfin complet. Elle vibre sous mes doigts comme si elle me souhaitait la bienvenue et qu'elle était impatiente de faire ce que nous adorons faire. _Tuer. Torturer. Terroriser. Notre sainte trinité._

Malgré la légère fébrilité qui m'envahit, je me force à me concentrer. Je dois me déplacer de quelques mètres pour sortir de ce chaudron. Je vais faire de la magie pour la première fois avec ce corps neuf. Va-t-il m'obéir aussi bien que l'ancien ? Je focalise mes pensées sur ma destination, et brusquement toutes les sensations si familières me reviennent. Cette liberté totale, comme si chaque atome de notre corps se désolidarisait de son voisin pour rejoindre sa destination. Ce n'est pas un transplanage classique, mais une technique de magie noire permettant de se déplacer selon une forme proche du vol sans balai. Elle permet de se battre tout en attirant la proie vers une destination bien précise. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait que d'un test pour vérifier que ma magie n'avait pas subi de dommages lié à la disparition prolongée de mon corps.

En apparaissant exactement à l'endroit voulu, je sens la jubilation monter en moi. Sous ma peau, mon sang court dans mes veines. Mes muscles vibrent sous mes doigts. Toutes ces sensations qu'on oublie habituellement explosent en moi. Et c'est bon. J'éclate de rire. Ils pensaient m'avoir définitivement détruit ? Bande de misérables vermisseaux. Ils ne me vaincront jamais. Je suis trop fort pour eux.

Des sanglots sur ma gauche me tirent de mon hilarité. Qui se permet de me déranger dans un moment pareil ? La silhouette de Peter est prostrée sur le sol, secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Ce garçon n'a jamais été fort. Il tremblait déjà en me révélant le secret pour retrouver les Potter, et il tremble encore alors que son maitre est revenu. C'est un faible. Il est faible et il doit être dominé pour vivre. C'est ainsi, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais il m'a été fidèle quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, alors je vais me montrer miséricordieux. Lorsque je l'appelle, il relève ses yeux humides de larmes et baignés d'espoir vers moi. Il me répugne. Il s'approche de moi, croyant que je vais l'aider à mon tour. Mais c'est mal me connaitre, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas l'aider parce que je le lui dois, mais parce que j'en ai envie. Et pour avoir eu cet espoir parfaitement déplacé et grotesque, il va attendre avant que je le soigne. Il me tend son bras mutilé mais c'est avec jubilation que je lui demande l'autre. Il va me servir une dernière fois à convoquer mes partisans.

Je vois sa pomme d'Adam descendre puis remonter alors qu'il ravale ses sanglots. Lorsque ma baguette touche enfin sa marque, toute la force du réseau des Mangemorts me submerge. Quelle jouissance de sentir tout ce pouvoir entre mes mains, à ma merci. Il est un peu plus faible qu'avant, certains sont morts depuis la dernière fois, mais c'est toujours aussi puissant.

Les premiers bruits des transplanages résonnent dans mon dos. Ils sont revenus. Je suis revenu.

 _Lord Voldemort est revenu_.


	20. Pardon

C _ette fic est écrite pour la 104ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pardon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Depuis que la guerre est terminée, je vis ici, enfermé dans ce manoir, et seul.

Enfin, je suis passé par Azkaban dans l'attente de mon procès, mais j'ai eu de la chance et j'étais parmi les premiers à être jugé. Mais était-ce vraiment de la chance ? J'ai été acquitté et libéré au bout d'à peine deux mois. Depuis, je suis terré dans le manoir de mes ancêtres à me demander pourquoi je suis libre, et pas les autres.

Lorsque je suis né, peu d'enfants pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un avenir aussi brillant que le mien devant eux. Mes parents étaient les descendants de deux des plus illustres familles de sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne. J'étais leur fils ainé qui devait normalement hériter de tout. Les titres de chef des familles Black et Malfoy, leurs fortunes et leurs privilèges. Je suis né plus de quatre ans après leur mariage, j'étais donc l'enfant plus que désiré.

En grandissant, mes parents m'ont élevé dans le respect des traditions et avec la conscience profonde de mon statut et de mon rang. Je ne côtoyais que des enfants de rang similaire au mien, protégé dans cette haute société dans laquelle mes parents évoluaient avec une aisance raffinée. Lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à vivre mes premières frustrations, mes premières désillusions. Je n'étais pas traité différemment parce que j'étais Draco Malfoy. Pire encore, je passais souvent derrière l'autre célébrité de ma promotion : Harry Potter. Le survivant lui-même. Lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé lors de notre première rencontre, je l'avais pris pour un affront personnel, et j'étais bien déterminé à me venger de ce petit sang-mêlé idiot et prétentieux.

Suite à cette première rencontre ratée, je vivais en réaction à ce qu'il faisait. S'il agissait d'une manière, je faisais en sorte de l'en empêcher ou de le dominer. Je le détestais.

Mais cette haine atteignit son paroxysme lors de notre sixième année. Il clamait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, et moi je faisais tout pour le rejoindre. Mon père faisant déjà partie de ses partisans, cela ne me fut pas si difficile. Ensuite ? Et bien ensuite, j'ai obéi à mon nouveau maitre. Par chance, mes objectifs étaient les mêmes que les siens. Alors je pouvais accomplir ma vendetta en bénéficiant de son appui. L'enseignement de l'occlumencie, l'apprentissage des sorts les plus noirs et la réparation de l'armoire à disparaitre étaient mes armes pour me venger d'Harry sacro-saint Potter. Mais aveuglé par ma haine, je n'ai pas su le voir.

J'ai n'ai pas voulu voir le mal que je faisais autour de moi. Pour apprendre à maitriser ces sortilèges, combien de prisonniers ai-je torturés ? Quels risques mon père a-t-il dû prendre pour me protéger au cours de cette année désastreuse ? Et Severus dont j'ai à maintes fois repoussé les propositions d'aide et qui a dû devenir un assassin pour me protéger. Je ne voyais pas le mal que je leur faisais, concentré sur ma cible comme je l'étais. Lorsqu'enfin j'ai compris que ma haine m'aveuglait, nous étions au cœur de la Bataille, sans moyen de nous échapper. Mes parents sont morts pour me protéger une dernière fois. Nous savions qu'une trahison serait notre mort assurée mais ils ont voulu se battre pour me laisser le temps de m'enfuir.

Et mon acquittement par le Magenmagot a peut-être été le coup final. Il niait tout le mal que j'avais fait sous prétexte que j'étais sous l'influence de mes parents au moment des faits. Tout le mal que j'ai causé était nié, effacé d'un simple trait de plume. Les sacrifices de mes parents et de Severus Snape étaient réduits à des incidents sans importance.

Depuis ma libération, je vis maintenant dans le manoir de mes ancêtres, au milieu des souvenirs de mes parents et de ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre, pas après ce que je leur ai fait. Je n'ai même pas tenté de protester lorsqu'ils m'ont libéré, je n'ai rien dit pour défendre leur mémoire. Je suis resté silencieux à les entendre les dénigrer. Comment ai-je pu être aussi lâche pendant toutes ces années ?

Je ne mérite pas de vivre, je ne dois pas imposer ma présence au reste du monde sorcier. Je ne quitterai ce manoir que les pieds devant, après avoir expié le plus longtemps possible toutes mes trahisons. Je m'en fais la promesse.

Jamais je ne dois me pardonner.


	21. Une fenêtre sur l'âme

C _ette fic est écrite pour la 104ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fenêtre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Les yeux sont une fenêtre sur l'âme. Pour Albus Dumbledore, jamais ce dicton n'avait été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant précis. Il tenta de se remémorer la première fois qu'il avait vu ce regard.

Severus Snape était assis en face de lui et ce qu'il voyait lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié ce garçon, mais le regard hanté qu'il avait à ce moment était profondément choquant. Le directeur venait de lui rappeler que le fils de sa meilleure amie devait entrer au collège dans moins d'un mois et même s'il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, son regard sembla refléter toute la peine du monde.

Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Severus était enfant discret et distant. Ses yeux parfaitement noirs semblaient presque surnaturels, mais ils s'illuminaient lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Lily. Ils s'animaient en même temps que leur propriétaire, qui même s'il n'était pas très expansif s'amusait malgré tout comme un enfant un peu timide de son âge. Progressivement, en grandissant, il s'était renfermé, était resté avec ses camarades de Serpentard et les seules occasions de le voir étaient lorsqu'il était convoqué dans son bureau suite à une énième bagarre avec les Maraudeurs. Albus était alors plus occupé à lui faire la morale qu'à l'observer.

Non, la première qu'il avait vu cette hantise remontait à leur Confrontation. Lorsque Severus était venu « offrir » ses services à l'Ordre du Phénix. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, et la séance de légilimencie qui avait suivie avait été douloureuse pour eux deux. Severus avait dû s'efforcer de rester passif et de laisser libre accès à ses secrets les plus sombres, tandis qu'Albus avait dû regarder en face son échec. Ce garçon placé sous sa protection avait mal tourné et avait vécu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Le mentor avait échoué à guider son apprenti vers une vie calme et sereine.

Mais la nuit de la défaite, ce qu'il avait vu dans ces orbes noirs dépassait l'entendement. Un indescriptible mélange de désespoir, de haine et de folie se mêlait, se mouvait, presque tangible. A ce souvenir, Albus sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir voir cela chez son cadet. Il semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi, et pouvait basculer à tout moment. Albus s'était répugné lorsqu'il avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse extrême pour lui extorquer cette promesse, mais il le devait. Il n'avait pas le choix, ces heures étaient cruciales et des choix devaient être fait.

Depuis, pendant dix longues années, Severus n'avait plus arboré la moindre expression. Son visage s'était figé en un masque de mépris et de colère. Ses yeux ne faisaient plus que foudroyer les élèves qui lui faisaient face. Comment ce garçon était-il arrivé aussi loin dans la haine du monde qui l'entourait ? Il s'était figé pendant dix ans mais semblaient avoir repris vie ce soir, dans son bureau.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Bien vite, le maitre des Potions reprit contenance et à nouveau ses yeux s'éteignirent. Ils ressemblaient maintenant à deux entrées de tunnels sans fin. Vides et froids.

Dans un mois, il devrait affronter ce regard vert qui l'avait tant bouleversé, des années auparavant.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de cette série d'OS de la 104eme nuit du Fof. J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A bientôt !_


	22. Dernière danse

_Bonjour à tous, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un texte un peu plus de circonstance. Il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture, mais je l'ai gardé pour le publier aujourd'hui. Le principe de cet atelier était d'avoir la première et la dernière phrase imposées, puis décrire un texte cohérent entre les deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 ** _Dernière danse_**

Ces iris d'un noir intense où flottent des lumières dorées ... Ils sont si sombres que leurs ténèbres pourraient engloutir le monde entier. Nous avons grandi ensemble, je t'ai vu changer, t'éloigner, mais je sais qu'au fond tu es resté le même.

Je te revois, petit garçon solitaire et mélancolique, qui n'osait pas jouer avec les autres enfants du quartier. Tu restais seul au pied d'un vieil arbre mort, avec tes livres et tes vêtements trop grands. Je n'osais pas t'aborder car j'avais peur que tu ne me rejettes comme tu repoussais les autres enfants. Et puis un jour, c'est toi qui es venu me parler. Maintenant que je te connais par cœur, je sais à quel point ça a été difficile pour toi de faire ce premier pas, mais jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier pour l'avoir fait.

Et nous voilà, cinq ans plus tard, dans ce château enchanté, à apprendre des sorts et des potions. Nous baignons dans la magie et même si le Choixpeau nous a séparés, nous restons ensemble, malgré tout. Je sais quel courage tu as du rassembler pour m'inviter à ce bal, je sens la crispation dans tes muscles sous ma main. Tu n'es pas à l'aise, et je dois l'être pour nous deux.

Soudain, je sens une brusque douleur au niveau de mon pied et je m'efforce de ne pas crier. La mortification submerge ton visage. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive de marcher sur le pied de sa cavalière quand on danse. Mais je sais qu'il est inutile de te le dire, et rire serait pire encore. Non, je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuer à sourire pour ne pas te mettre trop mal à l'aise.

En grandissant, nous nous sommes éloignés, tu as fait des choix que je reprouvais, tes camarades de Serpentard ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des erreurs à cause de Lucius, Regulus ou Bellatrix. Toi, tu n'aimes pas non plus mes nouveaux amis. Tu te mets en colère dès que je parle de James. C'est dommage, je suis certaine que si tu apprenais à le connaitre, tu finirais par l'apprécier.

Mais ce soir, nous avons décidé de faire une trêve. Nous n'aborderons pas ces sujets sensibles, et nous en assumerons les conséquences, chacun de notre côté. Tu auras sûrement des problèmes pour avoir dansé avec une sang-de-bourbe, et moi des réflexions pour avoir passé la soirée avec Servilus. Mais qu'importe, ce soir, nous sommes venus ensemble au bal de Noel et nous allons nous amuser. Je sens le regard de James sur ma nuque, il ne nous quitte pas des yeux et est jaloux comme un pou. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est avec toi que je veux être ce soir.

Tes mains sont posées sur mes hanches, et tu oses à peine bouger. Aurais-tu peur de me faire mal ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, bon sang. Tu étais moins précautionneux lorsque nous jouons ensemble, enfants. Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et ça me fait mal de chaque jour devoir faire semblant de ne rien remarquer. Pour moi, tu es ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je ne veux pas détruire cette amitié qui me tient tant à cœur. Et chaque jour, je culpabilise de te laisser espérer. Chaque jour, j'espère que tu auras compris que je ne t'aime pas de cette manière-là. C'est lâche, je sais. Ce n'est pas Gryffondor. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Nous avons grandi ensemble et rien ne devrait gâcher cela. Depuis la naissance, nos deux âmes sont intimement liées au plus profond de nous ... Alors ... À l'avenir aussi, restons ensemble.

* * *

 _Voilà ma modeste contribution à cet esprit de Noël, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et laissez moi une petit message si le coeur vous en dit. Ça illuminera mon Noël aussi._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu et joyeux noël !_


	23. Un cri dans la nuit

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 105ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Hurlement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Un cri dans la nuit

Un hurlement strident résonna dans la nuit. Son écho se répercutait, encore et encore jusqu'à disparaitre tout à fait. Puis un autre retentit. Bientôt suivit par un troisième. C'était les premiers d'une longue série, qui ne s'arrêterait qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Celui qui les poussait ne fatiguait jamais.

Ces cris avaient accueilli Severus lors de sa première nuit à Azkaban, et l'accompagnaient fidèlement depuis. Les souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus confus dans son esprit, les détraqueurs commençaient à sérieusement l'affecter, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr. Aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait à l'est, ces hurlements retentissaient dans la nuit.

Lorsque la tempête battait son plein, les cris étaient toujours là, fidèles, réguliers, rassurants. Ils étaient noyés dans le fracas des vagues, dans les hurlements du vent. Mais ils étaient là, malgré tout.

Les brouillards perpétuels qui entouraient Azkaban ne permettaient pas de voir les étoiles, et le soleil n'était qu'une lumière diffuse offrant une lueur blafarde qui n'osait pas éclairer l'enfer des cellules. Rien n'était consistant ici, même les murs étaient couverts de mousses et de lichens qui offraient une sensation duveteuse sous ses doigts écorchés. Seul ce cri, perçant et acerbe, était tangible pour lui.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait vainement tenté de compter les jours au début. Mais rapidement, les chiffres s'étaient mélangés dans sa tête, les jours succédaient aux nuits. La solitude qui était habituellement sa plus fidèle compagne était subitement devenue sa pire ennemie. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses se dégrader ainsi ? Lui qui était le sorcier le plus brillant de sa génération. Il était là à pourrir dans un cul-de-basse-fosse, avec pour seul espoir la promesse folle de son ancien directeur qui le détestait. Et pour seul lien l'humanité, ce hurlement régulier, la nuit.

Mais une nuit, il n'aurait su dire à quel moment exactement, le cri cessa. Il avait commencé depuis déjà un peu de temps, une heure, peut être deux. Il avait commencé, puis s'était tu brusquement, comme interrompu. Il avait rebondit, sur les pierres des cachots, sur la mer qui les entourait, puis le silence avait commencé. Pesant et angoissant. Sa carcasse de chair et de sang était presque déjà hors d'usage. Son esprit qu'on avait dit si affuté, autrefois, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Alors il avait hurlé. Hurlé à s'en brûler la gorge et torturer les poumons. Mais cette douleur lui avait fait du bien. S'il avait mal, alors c'est qu'il était vivant. S'il était vivant, c'est qu'il avait de l'espoir. Cette douleur le rattachait à la vie, même si elle épuisait ses dernières forces. Lorsqu'elle s'apaisa, il se senti à nouveau mourir, alors il recommença. Un hurlement barbare, venu du fond des âges, d'une bête blessée mais vivante. Les hurlements se succédaient, encore et encore jusqu'au petit jour. Puis la nuit suivante, et encore la suivante.


	24. Prophétie

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 105ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Thème" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Prophétie

« C'est hors de question ! Jamais je ne permettrai à ce… cette… de me remplacer ! » Sibylle Trelawney s'étouffait avec sa propre rage. « La divination est une science sérieuse, elle ne peut pas été confiée à n'importe qui ! »

\- En effet Professeur. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de scinder cette classe en deux pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer entièrement sur l'enseignement. Pour une matière si importante, il ne faut pas que l'effectif de votre classe soit trop important. N'est-ce pas ? » Minerva McGonagall n'en revenait pas de devoir dire ça. Le professeur Dumbledore avait eu un mal fou à la convaincre du bienfondé de sa décision, mais c'était maintenant à elle de faire accepter cela à ces deux collègues.

Plaquant mélodramatiquement sa main sur sa poitrine, le professeur Trelawney poussa un profond soupir. La direction voulait qu'elle assure des cours à mi-temps, mais qu'adviendrait-il de ces pauvres élèves laissés avec ce canasson ? Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser dans ce désert d'ignorance. Non, vraiment, elle assurerait les cours pour tous les élèves, comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années, c'était le mieux pour tout le monde.

En entendant un rire derrière elle qui ressemblait fort à un hennissement, elle se retourna d'un bloc, blanche de rage.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle, peut-être ? »

Firenze eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire lorsqu'il répondit avec toute la politesse possible :

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Puis-je me permettre de souligner que la science des centaures peut être un apport intéressant pour vos élèves. Notre science a évolué pendant des millénaires et…

\- Non ! Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de phrases fumeuses et insensées. Vous n'êtes jamais capable de répondre a une question claire et vous vous plaisez à vous vautrer dans vos soi-disant connaissances. Ce n'est que fumée et compagnie ! »

Cette fois-ci, s'en est trop ! N'insultez pas mon peuple ou vous risqueriez de le regretter. Les centaures ne font pas de prophéties de quatre sous, qui ne servent qu'à prédire le temps de la semaine prochaine. Non, nous ne nous intéressons qu'à la marche du monde, madame. Nous voyons et comprenons les choses importantes.

« Vous prétendez lire dans les étoiles, mais vous n'êtes pas capable de calculer un thème astral. Un élève de Sibylle Trelawney en est capable dès le premier semestre d'enseignement. Que dites-vous de cela ? On est loin des vagues considérations météorologiques !

\- Un thème astral ? Vous voulez dire cette charmante activité consistant à inventer des figures dans le ciel en reliant des points au hasard, puis à les répartir arbitrairement pour chaque personne ? C'est bien de cela doit-il s'agit ? Soyons sérieux, voyons. » A ces mots, le professeur de divination ne parvint plus à se contenir. Elle avait un regard fou, ses cheveux s'échappaient de ses foulards colorés et ses bracelets tintaient de façon menaçante.

\- Voyez Professeur McGonagall, il ne respecte rien ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il enseigne à des élèves avec des idées pareilles. Les thèmes astrologiques sont à la base de la divination et ils sont d'une fiabilité reconnue par toute la communauté magique. » Demanda-telle en pointant un doigt osseux vers le centaure, qui semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter : lui faire payer ses insultes ou rire devant tant d'ignorance ?

« Sibylle, notre décision est prise. Vous assurerez les cours de sixième et septième année et Firenze ceux des élèves plus jeunes. Vous pourrez alors leur enseigner les bases de l'astrologie. »

La sous-directrice et le centaure sortirent alors de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour le nouveau professeur. Restée seule, la prophétesse rajusta ses châles pour se donner contenance. Décidément, ils ne comprenaient rien à la magie de l'esprit, tous fiers et obtus dans leurs certitudes scientifiques. Mais un jour, elle se le promettait, elle leur ferait une vraie prophétie. Une prophétie qui changerait le monde.


	25. Pauvre petit garçon

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 106ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fuchsia" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Lorsque Severus entra pour la première fois dans la maison des parents de Lily, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu un intérieur aussi coquet que celui-ci. Il l'avait souvent admiré de l'extérieur, lorsqu'il raccompagnait sa nouvelle amie après avoir passé l'après-midi dans le jardin public à parler de leur futur à Poudlard. Mais jamais encore il n'avait été invité à entrer.

La pièce qui devait être le salon était spacieuse, claire et bien rangée. Des bibelots s'alignaient sur le manteau de la cheminée et tout était d'une propreté éclatante. Quel contraste avec sa propre maison… Eileen avait toujours été habituée à vivre avec des elfes de maison, et n'était pas devenue une fée du logis après son mariage avec Tobias. Tout ce qu'ils possédaient avait été récupéré à droite et à gauche, sans le moindre souci de cohérence. Chez les Evans, Severus avait eu l'impression d'entrer dans l'une de ces maisons qu'il voyait parfois dans les journaux qu'il trouvait.

La mère de Lily entra à son tour en entendant que sa fille était rentrée et ne parut pas surprise de voir le petit garçon pauvre avec elle. De sa douce voix chantante, elle lui proposa de rester pour le goûter, et bien qu'il perçoive une légère pointe de pitié dans son regard, il accepta. S'il rentrait chez lui maintenant, son père serait sûrement encore là et aurait envie de se défouler avant d'aller retrouver ses amis, alors que s'il attendait, disons, vingt minutes, il pouvait espérer ne pas le croiser. Le jeune garçon accepta donc de rester.

Un verre de lait et des cookies posés devant eux, la mère de Lily commença à lui poser quelques questions, sur lui, sur Poudlard et sur le monde de la magie. Flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Sa mère étant assez avare de détails concernant sa vie antérieure, cela se résumait à peu de choses, mais c'était toujours plus que ce que les Evans savaient.

Lorsque Lily lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant le traitement que Mr Snape père faisait subir à son fils, elle avait décidé de mener sa propre surveillance et si elle découvrait que les choses allaient trop loin, elle aviserait pour l'aider. Mrs Evans était une personne douce et ne supportait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant, et si le père de Severus s'en occupait mal alors elle agirait pour l'en empêcher. Mais avant tout, elle devait en savoir plus sur la réalité de ses conditions de vie, et avait proposé à Lily d'inviter son ami.

En voyant cet enfant pâle et malingre, les cheveux trop longs et avec des vêtements qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs, elle avait compris pourquoi Lily s'inquiétait. Le petit garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait impressionné, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Poudlard où il s'animait et devenait subitement volubile. Lily avait hâte de découvrir le château, mais ce n'était visiblement rien par rapport à l'enthousiasme de Severus.

Lorsque la conversation déviait sur ce qu'il se passait chez lui, il se refermait instantanément, ne laissait plus filtrer la moindre information et laissait Lily parler. Malgré tous ses efforts, Mrs Evans ne parvint pas à confirmer ses soupçons, ni à les infirmer.

Les deux enfants ayant terminé leur collation, elle ne pouvait plus le retenir pour en savoir plus. Severus la remercia poliment et elle l'accompagna alors vers la porte où elle lui murmura alors :

« Severus, si tu as le moindre problème, tu pourras toujours venir ici. Et s'il te plait, pas de Mrs Evans avec moi, appelle-moi simplement par mon prénom. Fuchsia. »


	26. And just like that

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 106ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Enfin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Mon corps n'est plus qu'une indicible douleur. Les morsures au niveau de ma gorge sont les pires, je sens le venin qui s'insinue dans mes veines et qui me brûle au rythme affaiblissant des battements de mon cœur. Les plaies béantes sur ma poitrine laissent s'échapper des flots de sang et mes forces m'abandonnent rapidement.

J'ai froid.

Je sais que ma dernière heure est arrivée et que rien ne pourra me sauver, mais j'en suis soulagé. Je n'aurai plus à supporter toute ces horreurs, toutes ses souffrances, toute cette vie qui n'en est plus une depuis _Sa_ mort. J'aurais préféré mourir sans souffrance mais le principal est là. J'ai accompli ma dernière mission et Potter est parti faire ce qui doit être fait. Y parviendra-t-il ? Je l'ignore et dans l'état où je suis, cela n'a plus d'importance, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, et je peux enfin être égoïste.

J'ai mal.

Ces années d'angoisse, ces années de souffrances, tout est terminé. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, j'étais allé trop loin dans les ténèbres pour pouvoir revenir. Bientôt, je serai libre. Les chaînes qui m'asservissaient disparaitront avec moi. Mes deux maîtres se sont servis de moi et je l'ai accepté pour réparer mes erreurs. Ce soir se joue le dernier acte de ma vie.

J'ai peur.

J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, ne sachant quand il adviendrait, mais maintenant l'angoisse m'étreint. Que va-t-il se passer ? Verrais-je une lumière blanche ? Le film de ma vie va-t-il défiler devant mes yeux ? Merlin, non, pas ça. C'était suffisamment pénible la première fois. L'immense gâchis que ma vie représente va bientôt prendre fin, et c'est pour le mieux. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être détesté, de détester celui que j'étais devenu. Chaque jour, je me demandais si c'était le dernier pour cesser toute cette mascarade. Je suis seul mais je suis enfin libre.

Je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus peur. Une étrange sérénité m'envahit et me réconforte. Mes dernières étincelles de vie me quittent en douceur. Elle est là, son éternel sourire aux lèvres et sa chevelure de feu qui cascade sur ses épaules. Elle me tend la main et m'invite à la rejoindre. Enfin.


	27. Un soir de pleine lune

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 106ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Crépuscule" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé dans l'herbe. Il avait tiré sa capuche sur sa tête et se déplaçait prudemment à l'orée de la forêt. Les derniers rayons de soleil nimbaient le château de magnifiques couleurs pastel, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! Et c'est une indiscrétion de Black en personne qui lui avait permis de comprendre la clé du mystère.

Comme d'habitude, cet imbécile de Black se pavanait dans le château et n'avait pas remarqué que sa Némésis de Serpentard était à quelques mètres de lui quand il avait lâché l'information. Severus allait maintenant découvrir la raison des absences répétées de Lupin et savait qu'il fallait attendre dans le parc du château pour suivre les Maraudeurs. Ne bénéficiant pas de la même impunité, il avait dû montrer plus d'ingéniosité qu'eux et s'éclipser avant que les portes ne soient officiellement closes. Il attendrait alors ici leur sortie et les suivrait pour révéler au reste du château les dessous de cette histoire.

La lumière commençait lentement à décliner et Severus s'inquiétait de ne plus pouvoir les apercevoir quand ils sortiraient. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, ils étaient encore plus idiots qu'il ne le pensait car ils se servaient de leur baguette pour éclairer le chemin. Les quatre faisceaux lumineux se déplaçaient lentement le long du chemin. Lui les suivait à distance respectable et pouvait parfois entendre des bribes de leurs conversations. Ils s'éloignaient considérablement du château et se dirigeaient vers… le Saule Cogneur ? Mais pourquoi allaient-ils là-bas ? Cet arbre était connu pour frapper tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Ils étaient stupides, mais pas suicidaires. L'arbre commençait déjà à s'agiter, les branches craquaient et le sifflement des feuilles dans l'air était audible à cette distance. L'un des faisceaux commença à faire des mouvements étranges, comme si un sort était lancé. Severus fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver à quel sortilège correspondait ce mouvement et le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit était celui utilisé pour l'animagie. C'était absurde, il devait y avoir une autre explication…

Mais en plissant les yeux, Severus parvint à apercevoir quelque chose qui se déplaçait rapidement au pied de l'arbre et que les trois autres faisceaux éclairaient. Une sorte de petit animal, mais non identifiable a cette distance. Soudain, le silence revint. L'arbre s'était calmé et ne bougeait plus d'une feuille. Comment ce prodige était-il possible ? Les trois maraudeurs restant s'avancèrent. Seul Pettigrow manquait à en juger par les silhouettes qui se découpaient en ombres chinoises dans la nuit désormais presqu'installée.

Ils s'approchèrent du tronc de l'arbre et disparurent brusquement. D'abord James, puis Lupin et enfin Black. Ils s'étaient accroupis, il devait donc y avoir une sorte de trou ou de passage, mais qu'il n'eut pas le loisir de voir car l'arbre venait soudainement de se remettre à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Sortant prudemment du couvert des arbres, Severus s'approcha mais aucun indice ne lui permettait de savoir comment bloquer ce maudit arbre. Il saisit une branche au sol et la jeta. Il ne parvint qu'à faire augmenter la fureur du saule. Exaspéré mais ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, il avisa une autre branche et la fit léviter vers l'endroit où ses ennemis avaient disparus. Il fallait slalomer entre les branches qui continuaient à fouetter l'air mais il y parvint au bout de quelques essais. Utilisant le bâton pour tâter le sol et trouver le trou, il réalisa qu'un point particulier semblait calmer l'arbre. Il appuya à nouveau dessus et les branches se figèrent instantanément. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il s'avança en maintenant son sort de lévitation et trouva sans peine le trou. Il aboutissait à un tunnel qui s'enfonçait à plusieurs mètres sous la terre, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il ignorait où cela le mènerait, mais c'était très certainement illégal. Leur compte était bon !

Avançait dans ce boyau de plus en plus étroit, Severus réalisa qu'il s'éloignait du château sur plusieurs centaines de mètres en direction de Pré au Lard. Ainsi, les maraudeurs s'en servaient pour faire le mur ? Severus s'était mis à courir, mais ralentit lorsqu'il entendit du bruit et une lueur à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui. Une odeur immonde se faisait sentir et lui donna un haut le cœur, mais il continua de s'avancer. La pièce poussiéreuse et sans dessus-dessous qu'il voyait semblait déserte et les bruits avaient cessé.

Il s'avança encore et un fracas sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. Une immense gueule aux crocs luisantes et affutées étaient grande ouverte à quelques centimètres de lui. Un cri se bloqua dans sa gorge et sans réfléchir, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il échappa à la morsure par miracle et se jeta dans le couloir qu'il venait juste de quitter. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il vit du coin de l'œil une sorte d'immense animal se jeter sur son agresseur et l'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Jamais il n'avait vu cela. Cette bête affreuse qui avait tenté de le tuer le poursuivait peut-être. Ses jambes se tétanisaient sous lui mais il continuait à courir. Il devait se sauver et trouver quelqu'un qui tuerait ce monstre.

Il venait d'échapper à la mort, mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.


	28. A nous deux

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 106ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Deux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. Ce recueil et les textes de la nuit du Fof sont pour moi le moyen de faire des expérimentations, des tests et des essais. Ce texte en est un exemple, il est un peu différent, mais je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

 _Lettre retrouvée dans les affaires de James Potter, après son assassinat par Lord Voldemort._

Depuis que nous nous sommes vus

Alors que nous étions enfants

Tu étais parfois agaçant

Méchant ainsi que m'as-tu vu

.

Tu as commis bien des bévues

Mais tu as été clairvoyant

Tu as réduit à néant

Ces malheureux malentendus

.

Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard

Nos rêves volaient par milliards

Je ne vivais que par ta joie

.

Tu rends chaque jour merveilleux

Aujourd'hui nous sommes deux

Et bientôt, nous serons trois.

.

Ta Lily


	29. Cauchemar

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 107ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bière" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans le château était étrange. En revenant d'une retenue infligée par le professeur McGonagall, James commençait à se méfier. Il avançait à pas de loups. Habituellement, lorsqu'un Maraudeur écopait d'une punition, les autres l'attendaient à la sortie pour le soutenir et lui remonter le moral. Mais ce soir, personne n'était venu et James avait dut rejoindre leurs quartiers seul et en ruminant contre cette professeur bien trop sévère et injuste. Quoi ? Il avait juste métamorphosé la plume de Snivellus en chauve-souris. Les rouges et ors avaient bien ris à sa blague, mais le Serpentard avait commencé à l'injurier. Le ton était monté et chacun avait été puni.

A moins que ce soit à cause de cette blague que ses amis n'étaient pas là. Les Serpents auraient-ils décidé pour une fois de défendre leur congénère ? Non ! C'était totalement absurde. Les Maraudeurs savaient qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à lui et que les verts et argents ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt pour riposter. Par acquis de conscience, James sortit sa baguette. Un incident était si vite arrivé.

Il arrivait parfois que des Serpentard viennent jusque dans les tours et s'en prennent à des élèves plus jeunes. Sirius était peut être parti leur prêter main forte. Depuis quelques temps, ce genre d'échauffourées était devenu assez fréquents et ces futurs mangemorts s'entrainaient déjà à Poudlard. En pensant à eux, James pesta. Vraiment, il les exécrait. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils restaient à Poudlard. Tout le monde savait que ces serpents n'avaient qu'un but dans la vie : celui de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il progressait dans les couloirs et ne croisa personne. Pas même un fantôme ne vint éclairer de sa lumière blafarde son chemin. Seuls les chuchotements des portraits lui tenaient compagnie. Il n'était pas peureux, mais il devait admettre que le château, de nuit et désert, était vraiment impressionnant. Il parvint enfin dans le couloir des Gryffondor, et sans surprise, il n'y avait pas non plus âme qui vive.

Il prononça le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air endormi et pivota pour faire apparaitre un trou dans le mur. Le mouvement du lourd tableau produisit un terrible grincement qui, dans le silence profond du couloir, résonna comme un hurlement strident. L'écho se perdu dans la profondeur des étages et le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre.

Là encore, un calme suspect régnait dans la salle. Celle-ci, habituellement si chaleureuse et bruyante, était totalement déserte. Même le feu était éteint et seule la clarté blanchâtre de la lune produisant des ombres grotesques autour de lui. Ici, une masse sombre qui ressemblait à un monstre des profondeurs était un innocent fauteuil, là…

« SURPRISE ! »

La lumière se ralluma brusquement. Des dizaines de voix et d'éclats de rire saluèrent son visage stupéfait. James sursauta, même si par la suite il le nia farouchement, devant toutes les décorations qui apparurent magiquement autour de lui. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor fondirent vers lui pour le congratuler et le saluer. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius émergea enfin de la masse :

« Eh bien, vieux frère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans ! Il fallait fêter ça dignement. Viens, les bièraubeurres sont par ici. »


	30. Jusqu'au bout

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 107ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Aimer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

Lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé leur décision, elle en aurait pleuré. Elle avait pleuré d'ailleurs, mais plus tard, dans sa chambre et à l'abri des regards. Elle savait que ça risquait d'arriver, mais pas aussi vite et surtout pas avec… _lui_. Elle le connaissait depuis des années et n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour lui.

Elle savait que ses parents faisaient le meilleur choix possible. Grâce à lui, elle pourrait accéder à une position sociale enviable et elle serait riche au-delà de la raison. Toutes les portes s'ouvriraient devant elle et elle serait accueillie avec le respect dû à son rang. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se marier avec Lucius et rejoindre la famille Malfoy. Elle les connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et savait à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer odieux.

Ses sanglots avaient attirés sa sœur Bellatrix dont la chambre était mitoyenne à la sienne. Elle s'était approchée d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras, sans dire un mot. L'ainée de la fratrie était revenue pour quelques jours dans sa famille et avait été informée de la décision fatidique de ses parents. Elle-même avait été mariée l'année précédente sans avoir la possibilité de refuser mais avait eu de la chance. A défaut d'amour, une certaine complicité l'unissait à son mari et les choses se passaient relativement bien. C'était de la chance et elle le savait.

Les sanglots d'Androméda finirent par s'espacer légèrement, signe qu'elle finissait par reprendre contenance. Qu'y avait-il à dire dans une telle situation ? Que pouvait faire Bellatrix pour soutenir sa sœur qui venait de voir sa vie basculer ? Les filles Black devaient se soumettre à la décision de leurs parents, c'était leur destinée et elle avait été élevée dans cette certitude.

Le murmure qu'elle entendit fit se crisper Bellatrix. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Androméda ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela ! En le regardant droit dans les yeux, Bellatrix lui demanda de répéter :

« Je suis déjà amoureuse.

\- Quoi ? Mais de qui ? Enfin, parle !

\- Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon de Poufsouffle. Et je veux me marier avec lui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Ted Tonks.

\- Tonks ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. A quelle famille est-il rattaché ?

\- Aucune. C'est un né-moldu.

\- Un… Mais enfin Androméda ! Tu as totalement perdu l'esprit ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager de…

\- Oui, je sais que nos parents ne vont pas l'accepter, mais s'ils apprenaient à le connaitre, je suis sûre qu'il leur plairait.

\- Non ! Tu ne feras pas ça. Tu imagines la honte que cela jetterait sur notre famille ? Tu n'as pas été éduquée de cette manière. Tu… Tu me dégoutes.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne le connais pas. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, si toi aussi tu me rejettes, je ne pourrais jamais assumer cela.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans cette folie. Tu as la chance d'avoir une opportunité en or, saisis la avant de faire une bêtise. Ce Tonks ne pourra rien t'offrir, aucun avenir, aucune perspective. Sois raisonnable.

\- Non, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je vais en parler à Père et je ferai en sorte qu'il l'accepte.

\- Fais le si tu veux, mais tu cours à l'échec.

\- S'il refuse mon choix, alors…

\- Alors ?

\- Je partirai et je rejoindrai Ted. Jamais je ne me marierai avec Lucius. JAMAIS ! »


	31. Pyramide

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 108ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pyramide" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Pyramide

En entrant dans l'ancienne pyramide, les trois hommes durent rester immobiles quelques secondes pour laisser à leurs yeux le temps de s'habituer à cette soudaine obscurité. Après la chaleur étouffante et la lumière aveuglante du désert, l'intérieur de la pyramide était particulièrement effrayant.

Bien que les trois hommes soient des mangemorts endurcis, et qu'ils avaient plus de sang sur leur mains que bon nombre de leurs camarades, ils sentaient que leur présence dans cet endroit ne serait pas la bienvenue. . Le maitre avait parlé d'un Livre des Morts qui pourrait l'aider à accéder à la vie éternelle, mais cela leur paraissait tellement fou qu'ils pensaient avoir mal compris. Il leur avait donc ordonné de se rendre en Egypte et d'y récupérer une série de très anciens papyrus dans cette pyramide. Cette requête leur paraissait bien étrange et même eux n'osaient y croire : un vieux bout de papyrus qui aurait le pouvoir de donner l'immortalité ? C'était totalement absurde. Et puis qui serait capable de se servir d'un tel manuscrit ?

Enfin, ils n'avaient pas protesté et ils étaient partis sous ce soleil de plomb pour chercher un vieux parchemin inutile. Yaxley, Rosier et Rodolphus Lestranges avançaient donc en tâtonnant dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de cette pyramide. Seulement éclairés par la lumière de leur baguette, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre droit à l'erreur, que s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment attentifs, le chemin de la sortie serait totalement perdu et qu'ils erreraient dans ce tombeau jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent le leur. Ainsi, pendant que Yaxley ouvrait le chemin, Rosier se préoccupait de garder le bon cap et Lestranges laissait des traces magique de leur passage. Comme le Petit Poucet dans le conte pour enfant, il laissait des marques gravées dans le mur pour retrouver le chemin de la sortie.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent une lueur au loin. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du parchemin enchanté, ils s'approchèrent. Personne ne leur avait dit qu'il brillait, mais il était magique donc cela ne les surprit guère. Quand ils s'approchèrent, ils virent le trésor posé sur un pupitre et Yaxley, un sourire prédateur sur le visage s'en saisit.

Soudain, un courant d'air souffla dans la salle où ils se trouvaient et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Leur cœur manqua un battement mais le silence revint, pesant et angoissant. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes et voyant que rien ne venait, ils reprirent leur route en suivant les traces de Lestranges mais en formation plus serrée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie, ils virent un homme se présenter à la porte.

Celui-ci était chauve, portait un pagne en lin fin et affichait un air stupéfait. Comprenant qu'ils avaient été repérés, Yaxley n'hésita pas et lança un sortilège de mort. L'éclair vert jailli de sa baguette et sans un bruit, l'homme s'effondra, l'expression de surprise sur son visage n'ayant pas encore disparu. Piqués par la curiosité, ils s'approchèrent de lui car il avait une si étrange allure qu'elle les intrigua. Il avait la peau cuivrée des égyptiens, ses cheveux étaient rasés, de même que ses cils et ses sourcils. Un bâton à bout de bronze était tombé à côté de lui dans un bruit mat.

Des cris et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, les obligeant à relever la tête. Des femmes en larmes, les cheveux défaits et les seins nus se lamentaient derrière un cercueil en bois doré. Une longue troupe bigarrée d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants les suivaient, tous vêtus de pagnes blancs et plissés.

Leur apparition à l'entrée de la pyramide n'était pas passée inaperçues et des hommes se précipitaient déjà vers eux en les invectivant. Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard, ils devaient agir vite car malgré leurs pouvoirs, ils ne pourraient pas affronter cette foule à seulement trois. Ils allaient devoir choisir entre la fuite vers le cœur de la pyramide, l'affrontement ou la fuite vers l'extérieur. Sans un mot, ils décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas.

Déjà, ils couraient à en perdre haleine, comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à leur trousses. L'écho des pas des hommes qui les suivaient résonnait dans les couloirs de pierre. Rosier et Yaxley lançaient des sorts par-dessus leur épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser mais seulement pour ralentir leurs ennemis, tandis que Rodolphus cherchait les marques qu'il venait de faire. Un cri derrière eux leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient touché un assaillant, mais ils ne ralentirent pas leur allure.

A nouveau, le grondement se fit entendre puis le silence revint. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils étaient sains et saufs et que la pyramide n'était pas seulement un grand tas de pierres mais aussi une porte vers un monde ancien et disparu.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils rejoignirent la sortie en quelques minutes. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la vallée du Nil et ils se tournèrent vers Yaxley pour lui demander où était le parchemin. Le visage de celui-ci se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'avait fait tomber lors de leur fuite, et que c'était certainement à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient revenus au présent.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer en Angleterre car il était impossible de revenir avec ce texte mais ils essuyèrent l'une des terribles colères de Lord Voldemort, furieux de les voir rentrer bredouilles et de voir son plan pour accéder à l'immortalité échouer. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour y parvenir.


	32. Décharger

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 108ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Décharger" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Décharger

La rumeur dit qu'au moment de notre mort, tous les souvenirs défilent devant nos yeux à toute vitesse. On se refait le film de notre vie au moment précis où on la quitte.

Je vois l'éclair vert se diriger vers moi, et je sens l'angoisse serrer son poing sur mon cœur. J'ai eu une vie extraordinaire, faite de joies immenses et de peurs insondables. Le regard noir de Severus brille un instant à la lumière du sort qu'il vient de me jeter et je sens mon corps qui bascule par-dessus le parapet de cette tour. La chute sera interminable depuis le sommet de la plus haute tour du château.

Tout mon corps est anesthésié, je n'entends pas l'air qui siffle à mes oreilles, la nuit est sans lune et seule la lumière blafarde de cette sinistre marque que j'ai combattu pendant la dernière partie de ma vie, troue les ténèbres dans lesquels je suis engloutis.

A mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, interminables, je sens mon cœur qui s'allège. Cette pression dans laquelle je vis constamment va enfin disparaitre. Plus personne ne va compter sur moi pour prendre la bonne décision, ou celle que personne ne veut prendre. Celle qui est nécessaire mais intolérable pour quiconque a encore une ombre de conscience. Je n'aurai plus à choisir quels innocents sauver et ceux qu'il faut sacrifier. La guerre continuera sans moi, mais avec les armes que j'ai laissées aux survivants, le mal pourra enfin être détruit.

Chaque mètre parcouru me rapproche du sol et de la fin. Je vais expier mes fautes et mes regrets. Toutes ces vies détruites par mes erreurs seront bientôt vengées. Severus, que je viens de condamner aux ténèbres et à l'exclusion, Harry, que je n'ai pas su protéger, Gellert, que j'ai moi-même condamné à une demi-vie. Et Arianna, ma jeune sœur qui n'a jamais pu avoir la place qu'elle méritait. Elle, si douce et si aimante, et qui restera peut-être le plus grand regret de ma vie. Sa mort a guidé toutes mes actions et a fait de moi un homme meilleur. Mais le suis-je vraiment devenu ? Ai-je accompli le bien autour de moi ? Non. Tous les gens qui m'approchaient finissaient invariablement par en souffrir. Ma mort ne sera qu'une malédiction de moins sur cette terre.

Oui, cet instant me terrifiait lorsque je l'attendais, mais je suis soulagé. Tous ces souvenirs, ces regrets et ces ténèbres vont disparaitre en même temps que moi. Un éclair de lucidité me traverse lorsque j'aperçois les lumières de la bibliothèque, je suis au niveau du troisième étage. Un instant plus tard, je vois le couloir du deuxième, puis les fenêtres du premier. Et le néant.


	33. Compartiment

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 109ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Compartiment" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

Compartiment

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie et les cauchemars où la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur les crocs démesurés le réveillait encore souvent la nuit. A chaque fois que le soir tombait, l'angoisse montait, insidieuse et révoltante. Cette blague dans la Cabane Hurlante avait failli lui coûter la vie, et sans l'intervention providentielle de James, il ne serait plus là pour en témoigner.

Mais ce cauchemar-là n'était pas le plus effrayant. Le souvenir qu'il redoutait encore plus avait eu lieu juste après la transformation de Lupin en loup-garou. Il avait été emmené dans l'infirmerie par James, dans un état quasi catatonique et n'avait plus osé dire un mot. Mrs Pomfresh avait rapidement été mise au courant de la situation et avait alerté le Directeur. Lorsque Severus l'avait vu entrer seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il en avait été soulagé.

Alors qu'il pensait depuis son arrivée au château que le vieil homme ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui, qu'il n'y en aurait toujours pour ses chers Gryffondor et qu'un Serpentard serait toujours coupable, il avait compris que pour une fois, les choses seraient différentes. L'incident avait été suffisamment grave pour que l'honorable mage se déplace en plein milieu de la nuit et vienne le voir pour s'assurer de son état. La boule de reconnaissance qu'il ressentit à cet instant était indescriptible.

Mais il aurait dû se méfier. La gravité inhabituelle dans son regard habituellement pétillant aurait dû l'alerter et il n'aurait pas du être surpris quand il lui avait dit.

« Severus, mon garçon. Tu ne dois rien dire de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Lupin Ets un garçon comme les autres, il doit avoir droit aux même chances que les autres élèves. Si tu parles, personne ne te croira et tu auras de sérieux ennuis. Il ne s'est rien passé, tu dois oublier ce que tu as vu. C'est compris ? »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si menaçant que Severus n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'acquiescer, terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et par les menaces à peine voilées du directeur. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite regardé droit dans les yeux, semblant évaluer la sincérité de sa réponse. Le résultat de son inspection sembla le satisfaire car après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna et sans un regard en arrière quitta le chevet de l'élève.

Mrs Pomfresh n'avait rien vu de cette fugace rencontre mais elle salua le directeur alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie et entreprit de donner une potion calmante à Severus. Celui-ci fit semblant de la boire, il était inutile de lui offrir une chance de l'empoisonner.

Dès le lendemain, alors qu'il venait d'être autorisé à reprendre le chemin des cachots pour récupérer ses affaires, les paroles de Dumbledore tournaient encore dans sa tête. A quels ennuis faisaient-ils allusion ? S'en prendrait-il à lui ? Sa famille ? Ses camarades ? Et quand il disait qu'il devait _oublier ce qu'il s'était passé_ , envisageait-il vraiment de… lui faire oublier ?

Severus savait que certains sorts pouvaient modifier la mémoire, mais il en savait assez peu sur le sujet, ne s'y étant jamais intéressé sérieusement. Il prit alors la résolution de combler cette lacune au plus vite. Merlin seul savait ce que pouvait faire le Directeur.

La magie de l'esprit faisait partie d'une section peu fréquentée de la bibliothèque et les jours suivants le virent souvent plonger son nez crochu dans quelques vieux grimoires. Il connaissait de nom l'Oubliette, mais il découvrit que des potions pouvaient avoir le même effet. Qu'il était possible de supprimer des souvenirs ou au contraire de les modifier. Qu'en implanter de nouveaux risquait de mener à la folie et qu'il était au contraire assez facile de les extraire pour les visualiser de l'extérieur. Un pan entier de cette magie de l'esprit consistait à comprendre et ressentir les émotions d'autrui, le plus discrètement possible. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire quelques essais pour tester ce qu'il lisait, et il ne lui fallut que quelques essais pour extraire un souvenir grâce à sa baguette. Le long filament argenté qui semblait s'y être collé avait quelque chose d'un peu enrage pour un néophyte.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin un ouvrage évoquant la possibilité de se protéger des intrusions, il l'avait lu assidument. C'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait et plus d'une fois, il fut tenté d'abandonner. Compartimenter ses pensées, discipliner ses émotions, les connaitre et les trier pour pouvoir les contrôler. Tous ces concepts lui paraissaient à la fois très simples et très difficiles. Chaque soir, avant de dormir, il tentait d'appliquer les conseils des ouvrages, mais ses réveils nocturnes fréquents étaient la preuve que ses efforts ne payaient pas.

Il en était à la fois frustré et désespéré. Chaque jour, le directeur pouvait avoir envie de limiter les risques de fuite et lui laver le cerveau. Cette simple pensée lui redonnait du cœur à l'ouvrage et il essayait à nouveau. Compartimenter les pensées, discipliner les émotions, les connaitre et les trier pour les contrôler. C'était si difficile, pouvait-il y parvenir ?


	34. Ensemble

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 109ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ensemble" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

 **Ensemble**

J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes vient de me piétiner tant je suis sonné. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas eux ! Pas James ! Pas Lily ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ils devaient être protégés et un Fidélitas devait garantir leur sécurité. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour éviter tous les problèmes, et voilà que tout a été vain.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu James, il m'avait demandé de lui pardonner de ne pas m'avoir choisi comme gardien du Secret. Je lui en ai voulu quelques jours, mais ses arguments étaient bons, et je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui très longtemps.

Il a toujours été un frère pour moi et les maraudeurs étaient une famille. Nous nous fions les uns aux autres sans la moindre hésitation. Nous savions que les autres seraient toujours présents et nous soutiendraient, quelques soient la situation. Mais la relation que j'entretenais avec lui était spéciale. Mon choix était trop évident et je pensais qu'il avait eu raison de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, je m'en veux de ces mauvaises pensées à son égard. Il a fait le choix le plus sage, mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne le fasse pas. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve seul et je ne le supporte pas. Je dois aller venger leur mémoire et retrouver Peter, à tous prix. Je vais le tuer et même si ça ne fera pas revenir mon meilleur ami, j'aurais au moins vengé sa mémoire.

Comment Peter a-t-il pu faire cela ? Nous qui lui avions tout donné. Sans nous, il n'aurait été qu'un élève obscur et médiocre. Nous lui avons offert un statut dans l'école, nous l'avons aidé lorsqu'il avait des difficultés. Et dès qu'il sent que le vent tourne un peu, que l'Ordre faibli, il en profite pour rejoindre les troupes ennemies. Son animagus est finalement bien trouvé, et comme ses congénères, il quitte le navire quand il coule.

Il nous restait tant de choses à faire ensemble. Nous étions a peine sortis de l'adolescence, la vie s'offrait à nous, et il a été fauché alors qu'il s'envolait. Harry ne connaitra jamais quelles personnes formidables étaient ses parents.

Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis dévasté, en colère, désespéré, vengeur. Mais pas triste. Je veux faire ce qui doit être fait, puis j'en assumerai les conséquences. Qu'importe ce que je deviendrai car mon existence n'a plus de sens. A quoi bon se battre quand les traitres vous volent tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux ? Pourquoi continuer à espérer si rien ne vous attends plus quand on revient au quartier général ?

Je vais continuer ma vie seul, mais à quoi bon ?


	35. Plainte

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 109ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Plainte" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

 **Plainte**

Dans cette maison lugubre, qui me glace

Où mes sanglots s'élèvent dans la nuit

Le silence et l'absence me répondent

J'attends le retour de celui qui me fuit

.

Il me reviendra bientôt, je l'espère

J'attends ce jour où il sera mien

Il m'a découverte, je suis sorcière.

A ses yeux, une moins que rien

.

Je lui ai donné un filtre d'amour

Mais je ne voulais plus de ce mensonge

Il a crié, hurlé et sans retour

M'a abandonnée dans ce triste songe

.

Depuis, j'attends notre fils sans cet homme

Il sera beau et fort comme son père

Comme lui, il se nommera Tom

Mais il sera aimant comme sa mère.


	36. Pansement

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 109ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pansement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

 **Pansement**

Le professeur de potions, comme les autres professeurs chargés de la protection de la Pierre Philosophale, avaient connaissance de sa présence et de sa nature, mais le Directeur avait fait en sorte de conserver le secret concernant les autres barrières magiques. C'était la moindre de précautions, mais un cerbère était peut-être un peu trop disproportionné. Lui-même n'aurait pas dû avoir connaissance de la présence de l'immonde bestiole. L'avertissement que le Directeur avait fait aux élèves concernant le troisième étage lors du banquet de rentrée leur avait déjà été fait quelques heures auparavant lorsque l'équipe enseignante avait été enfin au complet.

Lorsqu'un troll avait envahi les cachots, il avait soudain été pris d'un soupçon et s'était dirigé vers le couloir interdit pour contrer une éventuelle tentative de diversion. Bien lui en avait pris car quelques secondes après son entrée, il avait entendu des pas discrets derrière lui et avait juste eu le temps de se camoufler dans l'ombre avant de voir Quirrell et son agaçant turban entrer à son tour.

Sa panique visiblement non feinte face au monstre le rassura légèrement. Apparemment, il ne savait pas comment se défaire de cette étape et donc que la Pierre était encore en sécurité. Malheureusement, leur double intrusion avait réveillé le Cerbère qui commençait à s'agiter, Quirrell battit en retraite, mais coinça dans le même temps son collègue dans le couloir. Les trois tètes se situaient exactement sur le chemin séparant Severus Snape dans la sortie. Il était hors de question de sortir de son abri, mais sa disparition prolongée pouvait paraître suspecte, il devait donc trouver une solution. Et vite.

Tentant de se glisser sans faire de bruit le long du mur, il avança silencieusement. Le chien était trop énervé et aboyait à tue-tête, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Un mètre, puis un autre. Il se réfugia dans le renfoncement d'une porte pour se couler dans l'ombre. Juste à temps, car l'une des têtes regarda à l'endroit exact où il se situait une seconde auparavant. Grognant et aboyant encore quelques fois, l'énorme bête se dirigea à nouveau vers sa place habituelle. En la suivant des yeux, Severus remarqua une trappe sur laquelle il se dirigeait. Était-ce cela qu'il protégeait ?

Un instant distrait par sa découverte, il s'était un peu trop penché et sa cape fit un mouvement un peu trop visible, déclenchant l'ire de la bête. Severus vit le Cerbère se jeter sur lui et ne dut son salut qu'à un réflexe de la dernière chance.

Il évita les crocs mais une patte griffue réussit à toucher sa jambe. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le mollet, remontant jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Il sentit sa jambe s'affaisser sous son poids, mais s'il chutait, il mourrait, il le savait. Rassemblant ses dernières ressources, il s'élança sans la moindre prudence et parvint jusqu'à la porte. Par chance, elle n'avait pas été verrouillée par Quirrell qui s'était enfui, totalement affolé.

Se jetant sur la porte pour empêcher le monstre de la rouvrir, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort et pouvait maintenant concevoir de sérieux soupçons contre son collègue. Sentant que sa jambe ne le soutiendrait plus très longtemps, il y jeta un coup d'œil, s'attendant à la retrouver dans un triste état.

Et ce fut le cas. Le sang coulait abondamment, et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se soigner rapidement, il risquait d'y passer. Tentant de se souvenir des maigres sorts de soin qu'il connaissait, il les lança, les uns après les autres. Ce n'était clairement pas ses domaines de prédilection, et il parvenait tout juste à juguler l'hémorragie.

Soudain, la voix de Minerva l'appela au loin, lui demandant de venir en renfort pour aider des premières années qui étaient en danger. Il avait dû faire bonne figure, et les minutes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent des heures. Potter et sa clique venait de risquer de mourir par pure bêtise. C'était absurde !

Claudicant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le redouté professeur de Potions fulminait. Cette blessure lui faisait un mal de chien, c'était le cas de le dire, et il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une solution pour se soigner. Marmonnant dans son absence de barbe, on pouvait l'entendre dire :

« Le directeur est complètement fou. Je le pense depuis des années, mais maintenant, j'en ai la certitude. Quelle personne sensée autoriserait le garde-chasse de Poudlard à mettre un cerbère dans une école fréquentée par des enfants ? Et surtout, sans la moindre protection particulière ? Il est fou, c'est certain ! »

Il est vrai que certains de ces adolescents pouvaient passer sous ses crocs sans qu'il en soit particulièrement affecté. Il avait même une liste assez précise en tête, avec des ordres de priorité si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais tout de même, cette légèreté concernant la protection des étudiants était préoccupante !

Il ne pouvait pas aller Mrs Pomfresh, car elle aurait posé trop de questions. Aucun de ses collègues ne pouvait l'aider, exactement pour la même raison. En apercevant le concierge au détour d'un couloir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lui pouvait l'aider ! Malgré la répugnance qu'il lui inspirait, Rusard semblait lui vouer un culte assez dérangeant. Apparemment, il était le seul à traiter les élèves tels qu'ils le méritaient, ce qui lui assurait l'admiration du vieux Cracmol.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour trouver un mensonge convaincant pour la blessure.

« Professeur, je vais aller chercher de quoi vous soigner.

\- Bien, je serai dans la salle des Professeurs. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça. »

Mais lorsqu'il arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, là où l'attendait le professeur, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air consterné.

« Vous envisagez sérieusement de me soigner avec ça ? Vous voulez me donner le tétanos, c'est cela ?

\- Le quoi ? Professeur. Cette boite à pharmacie est la seule que j'ai. Habituellement, les blessures sont soignées à l'infirmerie. »

Poussant un soupir, le professeur vit des bandages et des pansements d'un autre Age s'entasser dans la boite en métal. D'une propreté douteuse, ils semblaient avoir séjourné dans une eau croupie et ensuite piétinées par des centaures en colère. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage dessus. C'était un peu mieux. Puis un deuxième. Et c'est enfin au troisième que le résultat lui sembla convenable.

Rien que pour cela, Quirrell paierait cher cette petite histoire.


	37. Un matin blême

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 110ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Blémir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

 **Un matin blême**

Ce 1er novembre 1981, Sirius ignorait que sa vie allait être bouleversée à jamais. La nuit avait été éprouvante car tout l'Ordre avait du être mobilisé. Les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres montraient des signes de fébrilité depuis quelques jours et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la portée symbolique de cette nuit d'Halloween en ferait l'occasion idéale pour un évènement d'envergure.

Il rentrait, titubant de fatigue, chez lui. Il avait dut faire face à quelques attaques mais qui ressemblaient plus à des diversions qu'autres choses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre au QG et ignorait ce qu'il était arrivé en dehors du secteur qui lui avait été attribué. Depuis que Marlene avait été tuée dans une attaque surprise, il vivait seul et s'était totalement investi dans le combat. Il n'avait pas vu James et Lily depuis leur mise sous Fidélitas, sa vie n'avait plus qu'un seul sens : la guerre !

Evoluant dans le noir, il marchait à tâtons pour rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'une vive douleur au niveau du talon lui fit pousser un juron. Allumant sa baguette d'un Lumos rageur, il chercha l'objet coupable de cette vicieuse attaque. Un petit morceau de verre, aux bords tranchants comme des rasoirs et couvert de sang était parfaitement visible au sol. Une poignée d'autres éclats étaient tombés à coté et soudain, Sirius comprit. Non ! C'était impossible ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant !

Les bris de verre venaient du cadre d'une photo des maraudeurs qui était auparavant fixée au mur. Elle gisait maintenant par terre et le cadre s'était brisé en dizaines de petits morceaux assassins. Toute sa fatigue envolée, Sirius avait compris le message mais ne parvenait pas à y croire. Avant de disparaitre totalement de la circulation, Lily lui avait fait ce dernier cadeau. Une photo d'eux six, joyeux et souriants. Ses mots exacts avaient été « J'ai ensorcelle ce cadre pour nous aider à garder le contact. » Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander plus d'explications, mais le message était limpide. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose et le cadre s'était brisé pour l'appeler à l'aide.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Sirius transplana directement jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Si le Fidélitas était rompu, la maison des Potter serait visible, dans le cas contraire, elle ressemblerait à une vieille ruine délabrée. Il a peine le temps d'atterrir que déjà il partait vers l'extérieur du village. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de marche pour découvrir ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde.

Dans la pâle lueur de l'aube, la maison des Potter était parfaitement visible. Détruite comme si une bombe moldue avait explosé à l'intérieur, mais rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle ressemblait habituellement. Le toit semblait avoir été repoussé de l'intérieur, la porte pendait misérablement, tenue par un gong. De la fumée âcre s'échappait et le fit toussé. A mesure que le soleil se levait, les détails apparaissaient, les vitres explosées, les cendres qui voltigeaient. Une fine couche s'accumulait déjà dans le jardin et sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus, pétrifié par cet horrible spectacle. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas possible. Distraitement, il réalisa que des oiseaux chantaient, indifférents au drame qui venait de se dérouler. Toute la famille Potter venait de disparaitre et les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement pour saluer l'apparition du soleil.

Non ! Jamais plus la lumière ne serait synonyme d'espoir. Toute sa vie avait été ravagée et plus rien ne valait la peine de se battre. Il avait tout perdu et l'espoir n'était plus justifié. Jamais le soleil ne brillerait autant que lors de ces folles après-midi dans le parc de Poudlard. Jamais il ne pourrait rire avec ses amis. Car il n'en avait plus. James mort. Lily morte. Marlène morte. Peter, traitre. Remus, futur paria. A quoi bon continuer à se battre ?

Un pas lourd dans son dos le fit frémir. Si un mangemort voulait l'achever en traitre, qu'il le fasse. Mais vite.

« Black ? Mais que faites-vous là ? C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui vous a demandé de venir ?

\- Hagrid ? Non, j'ai appris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ici, je suis venu voir et…

\- Par Merlin… » Suite au geste désabusé de Sirius, il venait de découvrir la scène apocalyptique qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Le Professeur m'a dit qu'il y avait peut-être un survivant. Je dois venir le chercher et l'emmener jusqu'à une petite ville a l'est de Londres.

\- Un survivant ? Qui ?

\- Le fils Potter je crois. Harry. »

Il avait à peine terminé de parler que Sirius était dans la maison à chercher partout. Hagrid le rejoignit rapidement et ils trouvèrent finalement l'enfant.

« Comment compter vous l'emmener ?

\- J'ai bricolé un balai, il est…

\- Non, je vais aller vous chercher ma moto volante. Ce sera plus pratique et surtout plus sûr. Ne bougez pas, je vais la chercher. »

Transplanant sans faire attention, une boule de joie dans le cœur, Sirius revint rapidement chez lui. Harry avait survécu ! Tout espoir n'était pas perdu Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais à part une vilaine blessure à la tête, il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert. Si Harry avait survécu, alors le combat n'était pas terminé. Il allait donner cette moto à Hagrid puis retrouverait Pettigrow. Celui-ci avait de sérieuses explications à lui donner.


	38. C'est la guerre !

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 110ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cheveux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

 **C'est la guerre !**

Avec toutes les ressources de la Magie, il était tout à fait inexplicable que personne n'ait trouvé un moyen de contrer cette malédiction.

Alors que, comme chaque matin, Severus Snape se préparait pour aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, il avait malencontreusement croisé son reflet dans un miroir. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans ses appartements, le plus petit possible et situé dans un coin qu'il ne regardait jamais. A quoi bon ? Il était laid, il le savait, et le constater dans un miroir n'améliorerait rien. Et encore moins son humeur.

Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, il s'était vu et là, quelque chose l'avait frappé. Il s'était figé, avait reculé de quelques pas pour revenir dans le champ du miroir et l'avait vu. Lui ! Cette infâme malédiction venait de s'abattre sur lui. Pour l'instant, il était seul. Il semblait innocent et fragile. Mais bientôt, il le savait, ils seraient deux, puis dix puis innombrables. Ils prendraient le contrôle et ne le rendrait plus. Il avait vu son propre père victime de cette malédiction, mais il était déjà plus âgé lorsque l'invasion avait débutée. Puis il était mort avant qu'ils ne deviennent les maitres.

Non ! Il ne les laisserait pas vaincre sans avoir lutté. Il les éliminerait un a un s'il le fallait, mais il ne les laisserait pas s'installer. Il s'approcha et l'extermina, non sans une légère grimace. Si cette douleur était le prix à payer, alors il se ferait une raison. Il avait connu bien pire.

Dès qu'il aurait terminé cette interminable journée de cours, il se pencherait sur la question. Si personne n'y avait pensé avant lui, c'était l'occasion de faire avancer la science. Tout en répétant pour la énième fois les mêmes instructions, qui, il le savait ne seraient pas suivies, il cogitait. Pas à pas, il créait, imaginait anticipait les réactions. Quels ingrédients pourraient l'aider, quelles interactions pouvaient apparaitre. Quelle forme le produit final devait-il présenter pour être le plus efficace possible ? Toutes ces questions, et mille autres l'obsédaient. Lorsqu'un élève perturbé par l'air absent de son professeur fit tomber le foie de crapaud qu'il tenait en main, il se força à ne pas réagir. Il devait garder sa soirée libre. A tout prix. Il devait s'empêcher de donner des retenues pour brasser à son aise et ne pas surveiller des cornichons écervelés… En parlant de cervelle, Peut-être pouvait elle entrer dans la composition…

Enfin parvenu à la fin de cette journée, les nerfs à vif et sans aucun moyen de faire baisser la pression et se réfugia dans ses cachots bien aimés. Le directeur allait encore lui faire des remontrances à cause de son absence au diner, mais tant pis, le sujet était trop important. Severus Snape n'était pas un homme vain, son physique ne lui importait pas, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de s'améliorer. Mais laisser des cheveux blancs s'installer sur sa tête, c'était tout simplement hors de question. La guerre était déclarée !


	39. Juste en passant

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 110ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Passant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

 **Juste en passant**

Passant et repassant devant le salon de thé de Madame Pie dodu, il n'ose entrer. Il espère qu'elle ne l'a pas repéré mais il ne peut pas non plus s'en aller. C'est lui qui s'est mis dans cette situation intenable, et c'est lui qui va devoir l'assumer.

Quelques passants commencent à le regarder de travers, son comportement étrange commence à attirer l'attention. Il doit prendre une décision, et vite. Respirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il pousse la porte du petit salon de thé et l'aperçoit presqu'immédiatement. Elle est assise au fond de la salle, une tasse de thé posée devant elle et lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour attirer son attention. L'endroit est quasiment désert mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il doit prendre son courage à deux mains et ne peut plus reculer.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative pour se donner meilleure allure, il la salue. Minerva n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi jeune, et malgré son chignon strict, la flamme qui brille dans ses yeux est restée intacte. Elphinstone a toujours pensé qu'elle était à part. Cette volonté farouche, son intelligence et sa rigueur faisait d'elle un élément de choix pour le bureau des Aurors. Sa décision de retourner dans sa région natale représentait une perte notable pour le Ministère. Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de la faire changer d'avis. Têtue comme une écossaise, elle ne se laisserait pas fléchir. Les raisons de son choix n'avaient jamais été clairement établies mais il espérait seulement que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec un choix de cœur.

Soit dit en passant, elle n'avait jamais fait part d'un quelconque attachement lorsqu'elle était en service. Il s'agissait là de la plus élémentaire des prudences, mais cela lui avait donné de l'espoir. Espoir qu'il espérait concrétisé plus tard que maintenant. Elle lui parlait, lui expliquait ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard et qu'elle était en vacances, mais une seule idée l'obsédait. Lui poser _la_ question. Il était venu pour ça et ne repartirait pas sans une réponse claire. Et qu'il espérait positive. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait savoir. Alors il l'interrompit et lui demanda de l'épouser. Son regard vert perçant le regarda avec stupeur puis s'obscurcit d'une inexplicable douleur.

« Je suis désolée Elphinstone, mais je me dois de refuser. Pour moi, toute cette vie au ministère, Londres et les Aurors, c'est du passé. »


	40. Le rendez-vous

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 110ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Manoir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

 **Le rendez-vous**

Rarement Lily Evans n'avait été aussi intimidée de sa vie. Elle, une Gryffondor, qui avait osé affronter toute sa maison pour protéger son meilleur ami d'enfance était maintenant morte de trouille. Le bras protecteur de James se posa sur son épaule et il lui souffla a l'oreille

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Ils vont t'adorer.»

Il avait deviné son appréhension et tentait de la rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait devant le perron d'un immense manoir néo-classique, en train d'attendre de rencontrer les parents de son petit ami. James avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle vienne les voir pendant les vacances et elle n'avait cédé qu'au bout d'un long moment. Elle qui avait grandi dans une petite ville ouvrière du nord de l'Angleterre, n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une telle demeure. Son père était assez aisé, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fortune Potter. Ils avaient sonné quelques secondes auparavant et attendait que quelqu'un leur ouvre.

Brièvement, elle si demanda si on risquait de la prendre pour une croqueuse de diamants. Si c'était cela, elle préférait s'en aller tout de suite que de subir le regard désapprobateur de ces gens. Elle n'était pas comme ça, et la différence de classe sociale avait plutôt été un frein, mais les parents Potter ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Merlin que cette attente était longue ! Une blague que Sirius avait faite quelques semaines plus tôt ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Malgré les dénégations de James, il avait décrit ses parents comme des personnes froides et hautaines. Elle savait que c'était faux et que James n'avait pas été élevé avec de telles valeurs mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Et si James se trompait et qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Qu'ils ne la trouvaient pas assez jolie ? Ou intelligente ? Ou pas suffisante pour leur fils unique et chéri ? Quel choix ferait James ? Elle espérait qu'il la choisirait elle, contre l'avis de ses parents, mais il leur était très attaché. Un avis défavorable de leur part pouvait mettre leur relation en péril. Cette maison était-elle donc si grand pour qu'on mette autant de temps jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ?

Ce manoir était dans la pure tradition des maisons de vieilles familles Sangs-purs. Ils avaient remontés une longue allée de petits cailloux blancs après avoir franchi un portail ouvragé et anti-transplanages. De grandes étendues de gazon s'étendaient de part et d'autre du bâtiment dont la blancheur éclatante les obligeait à plisser légèrement les yeux. Des moulures et des sculptures s'étalaient autour des fenêtres et du ballon du premier étage. Des plus petites ouvertures indiquaient s'ouvraient au deuxième. Sans être ostentatoire, cette maison transpirait la richesse et l'élégance.

Soudain, du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit tandis que James resserrait une dernière fois son bras autour de son épaule. Ca y était. Les des étaient jetés, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Une petite femme au chignon élégant et un homme grand et mince se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. James la lâcha et alla enlacer sa mère. Fleamont Potter regarda Lily d'un œil pétillant et un grand sourire de bienvenue s'étala sur son visage.

Ouf, le plus dur était passé.


	41. République

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 114ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "République" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **République**

En voyant le majestueux bâtiment qui lui faisait face, Rolf laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures dans un enchevêtrement inextricable de rues pavées et si Luna ne l'avait pas guidé, nul doute qu'il se serait considéré comme perdu depuis longtemps.

"Et voilà, nous sommes place de la République, et ce que tu vois en face de toi est le palais du Commerce. Il est beau, non ?" Indiqua-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

"Oui, tu as raison. Il est tellement plus grand que tout ce qui l'entoure.

\- C'est normal, il cache bien plus de secrets que tu ne l'imagines. Suis-moi !"

A nouveau, de son pas sautillant, Luna s'approcha de ce fameux palais. Rolf se tordait le cou pour en apercevoir toute la hauteur, de ce rez-de-chaussée en granit au toit bleu en ardoise en passant par la façade sculptée en pierres blanches. Luna lui avait promis des surprises en visitant Rennes, et il devait bien admettre qu'elle tenait parole.

Face aux arcades, elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers la gauche, plus précisément vers la troisième arche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et sortit sa baguette qu'elle utilisa pour tapoter une pierre. Celle-ci se mit à briller doucement, et disparut, bientôt imitée par ses voisines. Finalement, une ouverture se forma, donnant accès à une nouvelle rue, totalement invisible auparavant.

"C'est la rue du Croquant, l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse. J'y allais tout le temps quand j'étais petite."

Rolf n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une rue, c'était plutôt un avenue ! Elle était immense et la foule qui s'y bousculait était à peine croyable. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il y ait autant de sorciers en France. Ils étaient en vacances dans ce pays depuis une semaine, et ils n'en avaient pas croisé un seul. Rolf comprenait mieux pourquoi, ils devaient tous être rassemblés dans la rue du Croquant.

Ils s'avancèrent pour voir d'un peu plus près cet endroit fabuleux et toutes les boutiques qu'il apercevait lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Ici, de vieux grimoires de sorcellerie bretonne, là des amulettes porte-bonheur. Un marchand ambulant prétendait vendre des fioles de l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence tandis que des fées voletaient au-dessus de la tête des passants. Une ambiance bon enfant régnait, les gens s'interpellaient, riaient et bavardaient joyeusement.

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe, blanche comme son habit, entra dans une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait " _L'Ankou, transporteurs de père en fils depuis 236_." Une jeune femme le bouscula et s'excusa brièvement. Elle est apparemment plus préoccupée par le farfadet qu'elle tentait de maintenir dans une sorte de filet que par les règles de politesse.

A force de regarder partout autour de lui, Rolf s'était presqu'arrêté au milieu de la rue. Luna l'attrapa par la manche pour le faire avancer.

"Viens, on va aller là. C'est l'auberge du chat huant. Ils faisaient toutes sortes de gâteaux à base de citrouille. J'y ai passé des heures."

Ils s'installèrent rapidement, soulagés de pouvoir reposer leurs pieds meurtris par cette visite accélérée de la ville. Une jeune serveuse vint prendre leur commande quelques minutes après leur arrivée.

"Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

\- Ma mère m'y emmenait quand j'étais petite. Nous venions souvent en vacances dans sa famille française et la visite au chat huant était obligatoire. Sinon, ce n'était pas de vraies vacances à mes yeux. Mais je ne suis pas revenue depuis qu'elle… Enfin, je suis contente de pouvoir te faire découvrir ce petit paradis.

\- Je comprends. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des légendes bretonnes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un endroit dédié.

\- La rue sorcière à Paris est toute petite, à peine quelques boutiques. La plus importante est ici. Tous les sorciers se sont regroupés en Bretagne car ils étaient mal vu dans le reste du pays. Maintenant, ils sont plus discrets, mais la communauté est restée. Si tu veux, on pourra continuer la visite après, je me souviens d'un marchand d'amulettes devant lequel nous passions toujours.

\- Et tu n'y es jamais allé ?

\- Non. Ma mère refusait de me laisser entrer, elle disait que c'était de la magie noire, mais elle étaient tellement belles !"

En mordant dans cette tartelette glacée à la citrouille, Rolf comprit que Luna avait raison. Cette auberge était l'antichambre du paradis.


	42. Maman

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 114ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Maman" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Maman**

"Hermione, pose ce livre, tu l'as déjà lu trois fois. Et tu le connais par cœur."

La demande de Ron tomba totalement à plat, tant Hermione était absorbée par sa lecture. A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'était pas certain de savoir si elle l'ignorait délibérément ou si elle était totalement absorbée par sa lecture. Il finit par tendre le bras vers elle pour le lui retirer de force.

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu fais ça Ron ? Rends moi mon livre !

\- Non, tu l'as déjà appris par cœur, il est inutile.

\- Non, il a peut-être des choses qui m'ont échappées. Peut-être même des choses importantes.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Le relire à l'infini, lui et tous ses semblables n'aidera pas.

\- Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans préparation, pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- Nous allons avoir un enfant, Hermione. Et apprendre dans les livres ne marche pas."

A ces mots, Hermione rendit les armes. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire toutes les publications sur le sujet. Elle était la première de leur entourage à attendre un enfant, elle ne pouvait donc demander de conseils à personne.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir le soir, elle y pensait. Tentait de s'imaginer à quoi l'enfant ressemblerait, comment elle et Ron l'éduquerait, puis invariablement, d'autres questions plus angoissantes survenaient. Elle avait peur de se tromper, de mal faire ou qu'il arrive n'importe quoi à ce bébé sans défense. Et Ron, qui était devenu auror depuis quelques années, menait une vie dangereuse. Que ferait-elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à leur entourage, tout le monde avait été si heureux. La lueur de fierté dans les yeux de ses parents était inestimable pour elle. Ils avaient tous traversé tant d'épreuves qu'une telle nouvelle était miraculeuse. C'était enfin le signe que le futur se construisait, que leur passé de combattant était derrière eux et qu'ils revenaient enfin à une vie normale. Même la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait annoncé quelques semaines auparavant. Devant tout le monde, elle faisait bonne figure, se montrait forte et sereine.

Mais la nuit, elle en faisait des cauchemars.

Comme à son habitude, pour lutter contre son angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle lisait des livres. Elle empilait les connaissances, se renseignait sur tous les aspects imaginables, s'entrainait en cachette pour ne pas paraitre ridicule devant Ron. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette attente insupportable du "grand jour", sans se préparer convenablement.

Son travail au ministère lui demandait une énergie considérable, mais elle parvenait à trouver de nouvelles ressources pour préparer cette naissance. Comment les autres faisaient-elles pour rester aussi sereine et ne rien préparer en se disant que l'instinct maternelle ferait le travail ? Cela la dépassait.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi tout le monde lui trouvait un teint radieux. Elle grossissait à vue d'œil, des cernes marquées s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux que jamais. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi aveugles ?

C'est lorsque Ron la découvrit en plein milieu de la nuit, cachée dans son bureau à lire un énième livre qu'il se rendit enfin compte de l'angoisse dans laquelle vivait Hermione et c'est lui qui finit par trouver la solution ultime pour la rassurer. Il organisa une discussion en tête à tête avec La Mère incarnée : Molly Weasley.


	43. Diner

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 114ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Diner" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Diner**

Je n'en peux plus. Cette situation devient insupportable, quand tout cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? Je sais que c'est pour mon bien qu'il me protège comme ça, mais je deviens folle dans cette inaction. Avant, mon maître me confiait des missions, j'étais plus utile à ses yeux que tous ses serviteurs réunis. Il me faisait une confiance totale et ne me punissait jamais. Il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, il n'était qu'un esprit errant, épuisé et, oserais-je le dire ? Effrayé. Mais j'ai immédiatement sentit que quelque chose était différent chez lui. Que nous nous comprenions et que nous étions comme deux aspects d'une même réalité. Je l'ai accompagné, guidé, nourris, pendant des mois, des années peut-être, nous étions seuls. Nous étions un.

Lorsqu'il a trouvé le moyen de revenir en Angleterre, il m'a emmenée avec lui. Ce voyage a été semé de tant d'embûches que j'ai cru le perdre mille fois. Nous n'étions plus seuls, mais nous étions à la merci de son serviteur. Ça ne me plaisait pas. A lui non plus. Lorsqu'il a pu reprendre son indépendance, j'ai cru que les choses redeviendraient comme avant. J'avais tort, elles sont devenue meilleures.

Son pouvoir grandissait et j'en profitais. Tout était possible. Mon maître agissait dans l'ombre, gagnait de l'importance et ne m'oubliait pas. Oh non, au contraire ! Combien de fois mon apparence a pu l'aider. Il était le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec moi, mais ses idiots de serviteurs ignoraient que je pouvais les comprendre. Leur petit projet de rébellion a été avorté grâce à moi. Ils ont cru qu'un traître se cachait parmi eux, mais ils avaient tort. Jamais ils ne m'ont soupçonnée, et même si cela avait été le cas, ils n'auraient rien pu faire contre moi. Ils n'auraient pas osé s'attaquer à moi et je suis bien capable de me défendre seule.

Ce que mon maître semble oublier, d'ailleurs. La bulle de protection qu'il a placée autour de moi est tellement forte qu'elle en est devenue très inconfortable. Dès que je veux bouger, je la sens qui m'oppresse et qui limite tous mes mouvements. Je ne peux même plus chasser car toutes les proies sont immédiatement détruites lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec le sortilège. J'ai beau lui avoir parlé, il est inflexible. Alors je m'ennuie, je rumine et ne peut même pas tourner en rond. Et j'ai faim. Il me donne à manger parfois, mais il ne semble pas se rendre compte de mes besoins.

Il ne veut plus que je m'éloigne, dès que je quitte son champ de vision, il se lance à ma recherche. Je sais que les choses ne se déroulent pas de la manière qu'il le souhaite, quelque chose se prépare et je le sens fébrile, il a perdu son sang-froid et sa logique. Ce n'est pas bon, mais il refuse de m'écouter. Selon lui, jamais il n'a été aussi proche de la victoire totale. Lorsque je le vois, il est plus proche de l'âme errante que j'ai rencontrée en Albanie que du sorcier victorieux qui a émergé d'un chaudron lors de sa résurrection dans ce cimetière.

Lorsqu'un messager arrive en urgence, je comprends en même temps que lui que les choses vont s'accélérer. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que mon maître ne décide de transplaner vers une destination dont j'ai très souvent entendu parler mais où je ne suis jamais allée : Poudlard. Il me touche à peine que la sensation très désagréable du transplanage se fait ressentir.

La brise fraiche de ce début de printemps m'aurait fait frissonner il y a quelques années de cela. Mais c'est la diversité des odeurs que je sens qui attire mon attention. Une odeur lointaine de bois mais presque totalement couverte par celle de l'humidité. Une odeur fade de boue et de refermé me surprennent rapidement. Il fait sombre, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le château que j'avais imaginé.

Une porte s'ouvre, laissant le passage à un autre serviteur que je ne connais pas. Il murmure quelques mots à mon maitre qui est, pour une fois, surpris. Il me jette un regard et semble hésiter :

"Reste là. Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens bientôt."

C'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'il me laisse seule, l'heure doit être effectivement très grave. D'un signe de tête, j'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas le choix et il ne pourra rien m'arriver avec toutes les protections qu'il va sûrement mettre en place.

Le silence s'installe quand il quitte la pièce. J'attends sans rien faire, il me fait confiance, je ne dois pas le décevoir, mais cette faim lancinante commence à devenir problématique. Mon estomac me tiraille et je ne peux rien y faire. Finalement, je me roule sur moi-même pour dormir. Je n'ai que ça à faire et cela fera passer le temps plus vite.

En effet, c'est le bruit des pas de mon maitre qui me réveille. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est parti, mais il semble soulagé de me voir, saine et sauve.

"Nous allons encore rester un peu, mais ça ne devrait plus être trop long."

Soudain, d'autres bruits de pas se font entendre. Deux personnes approchent et lorsqu'ils passent la porte, je les reconnais. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, autrefois si apprécié de mon maitre et un autre, tout de noir vêtu, au nez aussi crochu que gras. Lui aussi a été en grâce, mais son manque de résultats commence à agacer mon maitre. Le blond s'éclipse rapidement tandis que la conversation s'éternise.

Soudain, je sens que mon maitre se tend. Quelque chose lui a déplu et il vient subtilement de changer d'attitude, je le connais suffisamment bien pour le voir, mais l'homme en noir ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Il est trop obséquieux, mon maitre a pris sa décision.

Lorsque je sens la pression de la bulle qui se relâche autour de moi, l'ivresse de la liberté me submerge. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'entendre l'ordre qu'il vient sûrement de me donner pour me jeter sur ce repas qu'il m'offre. L'homme a peine eu le temps de réagir que je suis sur lui. Il trébuche, surpris par la soudaineté de l'attaque, mais je ne lâche pas ma prise. Pouvoir enfoncer mes crochets dans la chair fraiche, la sentir qui se débat puis s'épuise est jouissif.

J'ai toujours trouvé cet homme antipathique et puis, j'avais tellement faim.


	44. Mouche

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 114ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mouche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Mouche**

Lorsqu'on avait passé une enfance comme la sienne, il n'était pas étonnant d'avoir des traumatismes plus étranges que la moyenne. Là où les autres enfants avaient peur du grand méchant loup ou du monstre sous le lit, le jeune Tom Jedusor avait peur des mouches.

C'était une peur irrationnelle, pouvant aisément s'expliquer par leur présence permanente à l'orphelinat moldu où sa mère l'avait déposé avant de mourir. Tout le temps, lors des repas, dans les chambres, dans les salles communes, partout il y avait des mouches. Toujours très grosses, toujours très bruyantes. Combien de fois, en ouvrant un tiroir ou en mettant une chaussure n'avait-il pas trouvé le cadavre d'une de ces affreuses bestioles. Jamais il n'y avait de silence complet, un bourdonnement lancinant se faisait toujours entendre d'un endroit ou l'autre de la pièce.

Ainsi, lorsque le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal annonça à ses élèves de troisième année que le cours du jour concernerait les épouvantards, Tom étouffa un soupir de dépit. Il avait déjà lu le manuel et savait donc de quoi il s'agissait et surtout comment s'en prémunir. Mais entre le savoir et le faire, il y avait un grand pas qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à franchir.

Il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion, toutes maisons confondues, mais il n'était pas populaire. Il était trop taciturne, trop plongé dans ses études pour que les autres aient envie de devenir ami avec lui. Ils ne manqueraient pas de se moquer de sa peur ridicule, il en était certain. Naturellement, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure façon d'abréger ce supplice, mais en voyant les autres se mettre en rang pour affronter l'épouvantard, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un frisson de l'angoisse le parcourir.

Il patientait, et cette attente le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures, que les autres mettaient un temps infini à réussir. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler, mais peut être que l'épouvantard que leur présentait le professeur était plus coriace que la moyenne ? A cette pensée, son estomac fit un bond supplémentaire. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Il ne restait plus que trois élèves avant lui. Son cœur s'emballait. Encore deux élèves. Son estomac tenta de faire un looping dans son ventre. Plus qu'un seul. Ses jambes flageolaient. Enfin, c'était à son tour.

De la boite surgit une nuée de mouches qui se précipitèrent vers lui. Elles tournaient autour de sa tête, frappaient contre son visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Leur bourdonnement l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il devait se concentrer, mais les impacts le dégoutaient, lui donnaient envie de crier. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas se ridiculiser en hurlant comme un première année, et en laissant les mouches entrer dans sa bouche. Serrant la main contre sa baguette si fort qu'il craint un instant de la briser, il prononça la formule. L'angoisse était si forte qu'il s'entendit à peine, sa voix lui semblant tellement lointaine.

A son grand soulagement, chacune de ces horreurs se transforma en petite bille et tomba sur le sol en s'éparpillant dans toute la salle. Ce n'était pas drôle, il n'avait pas envie de rire, il en convenait, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser dans la panique. Le professeur appela alors l'élève suivant, sans sembler prêter plus d'attention que cela à son élève. Tom s'attendait d'ailleurs à entendre résonner des ricanements à cause de cette phobie, mais rien ne vint. En regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua alors que les élèves qui étaient déjà passés tentaient de se remettre de leurs émotions tandis que ceux qui attendaient encore étaient plus préoccupés par ce qui allait leur arriver que par les peurs de leurs camarades.

Soulagé, il put alors aller s'assoir à sa table pour profiter de ce spectacle si divertissant.


	45. Ma reine

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 116ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Reine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Ma reine**

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Lucius était nerveux depuis quelques jours déjà. Même s'il avait eu des mois pour se préparer, les évènements qui allaient avoir lieu pendant cette journée allaient rester gravés dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. Il le savait mais cela le rendait nerveux.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé la main de Narcissa à son père, celui-ci la lui avait accordée avec joie. Il savait que jamais une occasion pareille ne se représenterait et que cette ascension sociale était inespérée pour la jeune fille. Mieux encore, il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour et les deux jeunes fiancés se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps. Rien ne venait ternir cette union qui s'annonçait déjà radieuse.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Lucius d'être nerveux. Un tel engagement, et tout ce qu'il impliquait, lui donnait le vertige et plusieurs fois, il s'était surpris à regretter sa décision. Il aimait Narcissa, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais dans un an ou dans dix ans, serait-ce la même chose ?

Il était trop tard pour reculer, et il le savait. Il était planté là, à attendre que sa fiancée n'apparaisse pour s'avancer vers lui, au milieu de tous les invités de la cérémonie. Il avait la bouche sèche, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Son esprit sautait d'une question à un hésitation, d'un projet à un regret.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa apparut. Souveraine dans sa démarche, elle semblait flotter, irréelle, dans son bonheur. Son père l'accompagnait, irradiant d'une fierté mal contenue, mais il était éclipsé par sa fille. Lucius avait beau la connaitre depuis longtemps, jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer aussi belle et radieuse. Tout en elle était parfait, son sourire, son élégance, sa grâce. D'un seul coup, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. C'était elle, il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser. Il avait devant lui Lady Malfoy, et il savait qu'elle serait toujours à la hauteur de ce que leur future vie leur réservait.

Silencieusement, il se fit la promesse de toujours conserver cette image d'elle, de cet émerveillement qu'il ressentait et de la fierté de la sentir se tenir à côté de lui.

Durant tout le reste de la cérémonie, Lucius ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à écouter ce qu'il se passait et seule la vision de Narcissa, s'avançant majestueusement vers lui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Un instant, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur son visage, visible de lui seul. Sans un mot, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient ensemble.

Un brouhaha soudain s'éleva de derrière lui. Tout le monde était en train de quitter la grande salle dans laquelle la cérémonie venait d'avoir lieu. Lucius venait de se marier sans même en avoir conscience, plongé dans son admiration.

Des membres de sa famille vinrent le féliciter, suivi d'autres invités dont il ne connaissait pas toujours le nom. Quelques personnes bien placées du ministère avaient fait le déplacement, invités par Abraxas et même le ministre en personne vint le saluer. C'était une occasion inestimable de se montrer et de faire briller le nom des Malfoy. Son père lui avait abondamment fait la leçon sur le sujet, mais Lucius n'en avait plus rien faire. Il voulait retrouver Narcissa et laisser, pour un jour au moins, les jeux politiques de côté. Il voulait profiter de cette journée, montrer à tous combien il était chanceux d'avoir une femme telle que Narcissa à ses côtés et rien de plus.

Mais un elfe s'approcha de lui en tremblant. Lucius lui jeta un regard, sans comprendre pourquoi la créature osait le déranger dans un tel moment. Il aurait dû être en train de servir les invités pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien, pas trainer dans ses jambes sans rien faire. Il prit note de le punir après le départ des convives. Cependant, l'elfe ne partait pas malgré le regard noir de son propriétaire.

"Que veux-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Maitre, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous voir. Dans le petit salon.

\- Qui est-ce ? Il n'a qu'à venir lui-même. Allons ! Parle !

\- Maitre, il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, mais il a dit que c'était important." Couina alors l'elfe.

Avec un geste de mauvaise humeur, Lucius s'excusa alors auprès de ses invités et s'éclipsa, suivant l'elfe qui le guidait en tremblant. Qui donc osait ainsi le déranger ?

"Mai… Maitre ? J'ignorais que vous deviez venir.

\- Allons Lucius. L'un de mes mangemorts les plus important se marie, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Bien que je note que tu ne m'aies pas invité.

\- Je suis désolé Maitre. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec cela. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de…

\- Laisse, Lucius. Ne cherche pas d'excuses à ton comportement. Tu as fait ton choix, mais n'oublie pas qui est ton maitre. Ta femme est très belle, m'a-t-on dit, et il serait dommage qu'il lui arrive malheur. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Maitre. Elle ne fait pas partie des nôtres, mais elle nous aidera, j'en suis certain. Elle vient d'une famille respectable.

\- Très bien. Je suis heureux de voir que je peux compter sur toi pour perpétuer correctement la race des sorciers."

Puis sans un mot de plus, son maitre transplana hors du manoir sous les yeux ébahis de Lucius. Les protections magiques auraient dû l'en empêcher. Il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Impossible, sauf pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	46. Porc épic laineux ou épineux ?

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 116ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "épine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Porc-épic laineux ou épineux ?**

"Londubat ! Vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à votre maison pour avoir confondu des épines de porc-épic laineux et épineux. Que vous soyez mauvais en potion, c'est une chose, mais que vous ne sachiez pas lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur les étiquettes est bien plus grave." Claqua la voix du professeur Snape depuis l'autre bout de la salle de classe.

Neville reposa en tremblant la fiole qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il s'apprêtait à verser dans son chaudron. Lorsqu'au début du cours, il avait été chercher ses ingrédients dans l'armoire, il s'était retrouvé face à des dizaines de fioles contenant des épines de porc-épic, sans avoir la moindre idée de celles qu'il fallait prendre. Il avait donc choisi au hasard et sans surprise, s'était trompé. A chaque cours, il faisait des erreurs et écopait de punitions et de retenue, ce qui le rendait plus nerveux d'une fois à l'autre.

Le sombre professeur lui faisait peur, il le savait et il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir.

En quelques enjambées, celui-ci était déjà rendu devant sa table et semblait vouloir le transpercer de ses yeux noirs.

"Londubat, connaissez-vous la différence entre ces deux ingrédients ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, professeur. Bégaya l'enfant.

\- Vous me ferez le plaisir de l'apprendre alors. Et pour que cela entre bien dans votre crâne épais, vous me ferez deux parchemins sur le sujet. Les différences, les origines, les utilisations. Tout ce qu'i savoir sur les épines de porc-épic, vous les saurez. Croyez-moi."

Le professeur Snape avait presque murmuré les derniers mots, comme une malédiction terrible lancée sur son élève. Les tremblements de Neville redoublèrent en entendant ces mots.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, quelques minutes plus tard, Neville n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver son calme. Des sanglots menaçaient encore parfois de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il ne voulait pas craquer devant le professeur Snape. Il s'acharnait sur lui, semblant vouloir lui faire payer quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi. Dans le couloir qui les menait à la sortie des cachots, Hermione lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Neville. Je t'aiderai si tu veux pour ta punition.

\- Merci Hermione, mais il ne vaut mieux pas. S'il découvre que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait faite, il me tuera, c'est sûr.

\- Je peux faire les recherches et tu n'auras qu'à écrire le texte. Ça te facilitera les choses, et je pourrais aussi en apprendre sur ces épines de porc-épic. Le rassura la jeune fille en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Dans ce cas, je veux bien que tu m'aides.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour voir que tu n'avais pas les bons ingrédients, intervint Ron. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle. Même en collant le nez dessus, je n'ai pas pu voir la différence.

\- Je ne sais pas Ron. Mais elles existent certainement. Répondit Hermione distraitement. Et puis, il est maitre des potions, alors ça doit être normal, je suppose.

\- Ou alors, il n'y avait pas de différence, et il a fait ça juste pour punir Neville." Termina Ron d'un air triomphal.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant pas imaginer une seconde que leur professeur puisse faire preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi, mais un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage de Neville. Lui qui avait toujours l'impression d'être toujours un mauvais élève et en décalage avec les autres était heureux. Voir ses camarades tenter de le réconforter valait bien une punition, aussi injuste soit-elle.


	47. Malédiction

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 116ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Reine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Malédiction**

"Jamais je n'oublierai ces deux grands yeux jaunes. Ils hanteraient mes cauchemars si j'en avais encore. Et puis cette effrayante sensation d'engourdissement. J'ai senti mes genoux plier sous mon poids, ils ont heurté le sol mais je n'ai rien senti. Puis plus rien. Seulement cette impression cotonneuse et floue de ne pas être à ma place. Je me suis sentie détachée de tout. Du monde qui m'entourait, de ma tristesse après ce que m'avait dit cette punaise d'Olive, même mon corps me semblait disparu. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, mais je me souviens parfaitement de ces deux yeux jaunes. Je suis morte le treize juin 1943. Seule, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. C'était un dimanche, et j'allais passer mes examens de fin d'année.

Lorsque j'ai émergé de ma torpeur, j'étais à nouveau seule, les yeux avaient disparu et j'ai réalisé que je voyais mon corps de l'extérieur. Je flottais au-dessus de lui, il était recroquevillé dans une position à la fois ridicule et faible. Je me souviens avoir tenté de le bouger, mais je passais à travers sans parvenir à le saisir. Je ne me voyais pas, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il fallait attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir apparaitre comme les vrais fantômes, et je commençais à paniquer.

Je criais, je hurlais pour qu'on me vienne en aide, sans réaliser qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il était trop tard au moment même où mes genoux ont touché le sol.

C'est Olive qui m'a retrouvée plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle a commencé à tenter de s'excuser sans savoir qu'elle parlait à un cadavre. Malgré ses paroles sucrées, je voyais bien son sourire hypocrite. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais là, elle savait que c'était de sa faute, et pourtant elle s'en amusait. Depuis des semaines elle ne manquait pas une occasion pour se moquer de moi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un pari stupide avec certaines de ses amies qui avait fini par dégénérer. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que ses mots me touchaient, elle ne s'est plus retenue.

Son cri lorsqu'elle a finalement poussé la porte des toilettes et qu'elle a vu mon corps résonne encore dans mes oreilles. A la fois terrifiant et satisfaisant. Elle a immédiatement compris que c'était grave et s'est précipité pour prévenir un professeur. Mais l'heure de ma vengeance avait sonné.

Elle allait payer pour toutes ses moqueries, je m'en suis fait la promesse à ce moment-là. Jamais plus elle n'oublierait ce jour, ni cette vision.

Alors j'ai commencé à la suivre. D'abord discrètement, puis lorsque j'ai remarqué que personne ne me voyait sauf elle, j'ai commencé à aller plus loin. Je lui ai parlé, lui ai rappelé ses mots, ses actions. Elle devenait folle et ça me faisait plaisir. Jamais elle n'a dit ce qu'il se passait, ni à ses amies ni aux professeurs, elle avait peur qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Alors elle s'est tu.

Puis quand elle a quitté Poudlard, elle a cru pouvoir se débarrasser de moi. Mais j'ai fini par la retrouver et j'ai recommencé. Quand elle était seule, elle me répondait mais ça ne servait à rien. Plus d'une fois, des gens l'ont surprise à parler toute seule et ont commencé à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Je m'amusais à apparaitre aux moments les plus gênants pour elle, lui rappelant sa méchanceté. Combien de garçons se sont intéressés à elle mais l'ont laissée tomber lorsqu'il comprenaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? A chaque fois, elle m'insultait, me suppliait d'arrêter, de partir. Mais rien n'a fonctionné, je m'amusais trop.

Elle est même allé voir mes parents pour s'excuser. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle a fait cela, mais c'était inutile. Si elle s'imaginait que son hypocrisie mènerait à quelque chose. Mes parents étaient dévastés par ma mort et la voir ne les a pas aidé. Même si elle n'est pas directement celle qui m'a tuée, elle est responsable et elle paiera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Mimi, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi. Olive Hornby menace de vous dénoncer au Ministère. Si elle le fait, les conséquences pour vous pourraient être terribles.

\- Mais où puis-je aller ? Je suis morte et ma seule raison de rester ici est de la hanter.

\- Revenez à Poudlard. Vous y serez accueillie par la communauté des fantômes et Miss Hornby ne dira rien de votre comportement. C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

\- Bien Professeur Dumbledore. Si vous le dites, je retournerai sur les lieux de ma mort, pour toujours."


	48. Un voile d'illusions

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 116ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Solipsisme" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

 _Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la définition de ce mot est la suivante :_ Théorie d'après laquelle il n'y aurait pour le sujet pensant d'autre réalité que lui-même.

* * *

 **Un voile d'illusions**

Rien n'est réel !

Depuis des années, je sens que quelque chose dans ce monde ne va pas et j'ai enfin compris ce que c'était. Rien n'est réel, tout ce qui m'entoure n'est que tromperies et mensonges. Ils pensaient pouvoir continuer leur mascarade mais j'ai enfin compris et tout s'explique.

Toutes les règles qui régissent notre monde ne sont là que pour maintenir l'illusion et ne fonctionnent que si on y obéit. En s'en détachant, je pourrais faire tomber ce mensonge et être libre. Parfaitement libre de faire et devenir ce que je veux. Peut-être même accéder au pouvoir total et établir mes propres règles. Quelles sont les véritables limites ? Celles d'une morale obsolète enseignée par les moldus qui m'ont élevé dans un orphelinat misérables ? Celles de la magie qu'on m'a enseignée à Poudlard mais où de nombreuses branches sont délibérément censurées ? Celles de mes capacités mais qui peuvent être repoussées par le travail acharné ? Non, aucune limite n'existe véritablement si on décide de les repousser.

Lorsque je regarde autour de moi, personne ne semble avoir réalisé cela. Ils suivent tous ces règles absurdes comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas y déroger. Ils croient dur comme fer à ces mensonges sans oser un seul instant les remettre en cause. Ce sont tous des moutons sans imagination, sans courage ni dignité.

Toutes ces années à travailler pour un but inaccessible, d'abord à Poudlard, puis chez Barjow et Beurk, à toujours vouloir être le meilleur sans savoir que je courais après une chimère, sont révolus. Je vais être le premier à briser ce voile d'illusions et à découvrir la vérité qui se cache derrière. Je pourrais alors comprendre ce qui m'entoure, faire la part entre la vérité et le mensonge. Je deviendrai puissant.

C'est la décision la plus importante de ma vie. Je vais quitter cette vie confortable de mensonges pour m'engager dans la voie tortueuse de la vérité. J'y serai seul, mais c'est très bien ainsi. Ceux que j'y croiserai seront peut-être aussi des illusions qui tenteront de me détourner de ma quête. Je ne dois faire confiance à personne, ne rien croire et me fier à mon seul jugement.

Depuis longtemps, j'avais des indices pour comprendre que rien n'était réel. Dans le monde de la magie, tout peut être transformé par la seule volonté d'un sorcier. L'apparence du monde et des gens peuvent être contrefaites, même par des enfants. Alors comment croire à quoi que ce soit ?

Je suis Tom Jedusor, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je combattrai seul l'illusion qui nous entoure tous !


	49. Que fera-t-il ?

_Cette fic est écrit pour la 116ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pareil" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Que fera-t-il ?**

Nous sommes pareils, lui et moi. Le seul problème est qu'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne sait même pas qui je suis.

Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa famille, il y a bien des années de cela, il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant. Ecrasé par ses nombreux frères, il était discret et se fondait dans cette masse de cheveux roux. Pendant plusieurs années, je l'ai vu seulement pendant les vacances lorsque Percy revenait au Terrier mais lorsqu'il a grandi et que j'ai été remplacé par ce volatile, j'ai pu apprendre à le connaitre.

Il est comme moi, lorsque j'étais à sa place, éclipsé par un Potter et sa grosse tête. Le père comme le fils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui les entoure et du mal qu'ils font en ne pensant qu'à leur petite personne. Ils ne s'imaginent pas que leur comportement de tête brûlée n'est qu'une manière d'attirer l'attention sur eux ? Que leurs amis, ou plutôt, ceux qu'ils disent considérer comme tels, doivent assumer et payer les pots cassés ?

Si j'ai décidé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas par conviction ou par haine des moldus. Mais seulement pour leur faire payer, à ces Maraudeurs qui m'ont constamment rabaissé au cours de toutes ces années, et me venger d'eux. Ce n'est que pour cela. Bien que je sois un sang-mêlé, et hormis mon père, je ne connais aucun moldu. Je n'ai aucune raison de leur en vouloir ou de vouloir leur destruction. Non ! Seule ma vengeance personnelle comptait à mes yeux, et si cela devait passer par l'accession au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors j'étais prêt à l'aider.

Les Potter nous considèrent comme des personnes faibles et sans importance, pouvant être sacrifiées sans état d'âme. Mais sans nous, les seconds couteaux, les invisibles, les héros ne seraient rien !

En me désignant comme son Gardien du Secret, James a planté le dernier clou de son cercueil. S'il m'avait fallu une dernière raison pour le trahir, celle-ci aurait été suffisante. Il ne m'a pas choisi parce qu'il me faisait confiance, mais parce qu'il était impossible qu'il me confie un secret pareil, parce que personne n'aurait pensé à m'interroger. A ses yeux, je n'étais qu'une pièce sur un échiquier qu'on pouvait sacrifier pour laisser la place aux véritables combattants de premier plan. Mais il s'est trompé, car aujourd'hui il est mort et moi, je suis toujours là.

Et son fils reproduit les mêmes erreurs. En laissant Ronald se sacrifier lors de leur première année sur l'échiquier menant à la Pierre Philosophale, il a montré au monde que son meilleur ami ne comptait pas plus que la quête de ce caillou. Il a accepté de le voir payer de sa personne sans même savoir ce qu'il risquait. Ronald a réussi à s'en sortir, mais personne ne pouvait le savoir. Il a utilisé ses compétences aux échecs puis lorsqu'il ne lui était plus utile, il l'a laissé tomber sans hésiter. Quel véritable ami ferait cela ?

Et pourtant, Ronald comme moi avons accepté. Par peur, par lâcheté, je l'ignore. Nous voulions être acceptés, être reconnus et nous sommes laissés faire car nous ne voulions pas être rejetés. Après notre départ de Poudlard, j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres en secret. Je n'ai pas été invité à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix car je n'avais pas le talent de mes camarades et que personne n'y a pensé. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi pour couvrir leurs frasques adolescentes, alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Seul James est resté en contact avec moi, très épisodiquement, puis un peu plus lorsqu'il a fallu que je devienne son Gardien. Il est revenu vers moi, comme une fleur, comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Quelle hypocrisie.

Aujourd'hui, il m'arrive encore parfois de penser à Ronald et à ce qu'il va faire. Je me suis enfui depuis un an et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je me suis attaché à lui, mais il m'a correctement traité lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie et j'ai vu ce qu'il a vécu. Sa solitude malgré les belles paroles de Potter, cette sensation de rejet qu'il prenait garde à ne pas montrer. Il me déteste sûrement depuis qu'il a découvert mon mensonge et ma véritable allégeance, mais je me demande ce qu'il devient, quelle décision il prendra lorsque l'heure du choix sera venue.

Restera-t-il dans l'ombre éternelle de son ami, ou osera-t-il se révéler ?


	50. Epithète

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 117ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Epithète" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Epithète**

Par la fenêtre d'un minuscule appartement du Chemin de Traverse, on pouvait voir la lumière tremblotante d'une chandelle. En cette nuit noire et sans lune, à l'heure où tous les habitants de la rue étaient rentrés chez eux, seule cette lumière perçait l'obscurité.

Elle éclairait une jeune femme, penchée sur un parchemin et griffonnant à l'aide d'une longue plume duveteuse d'un vert criard. Elle s'arrêta, leva les yeux au ciel à la recherche d'une inspiration qui s'était définitivement tarie et poussa un grognement. Que pouvait-elle écrire d'autre qui n'avait pas déjà été dit cent fois ? Il n'existait qu'un nombre limité de façon de dire que Potter était un menteur, surtout en absence de réaction de sa part. La Gazette avait publié les pires horreurs sur lui et Rita aurait été ravie d'avoir une réaction de la part du jeune homme. Elle aurait sûrement eu de quoi rebondir et trouver de nouveaux angles pour l'attaquer. Mais rien. Rien ne venait de sa part et elle commençait à trouver cela inquiétant.

Lorsqu'elle s'en était ouverte dans la matinée à son rédacteur en chef, il l'avait vertement renvoyée à son travail. Ce qui arrivait à Harry Potter ne la concernait pas, elle était payée pour écrire ce qu'on lui demandait, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, elle reprit pour la énième fois son article. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le titre qui serait à la fois original et vendeur. Il était le Survivant ? Elle l'avait déjà dit. Lui attribuer des histoires d'amours avec toutes les sorcières de son entourage ? C'était déjà fait. Faire des recherches sur ses amis ? Ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Non, décidément, elle ne trouvait rien. Elle décida de souffler la chandelle, en désespoir de cause car la fatigue avait gagné la bataille. Elle devait aller dormir et laisser son article tel qu'il était. Elle n'arriverait à rien ce soir.

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette idée d'article devenait une obsession et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur, son rédacteur en chef risquait de la renvoyer à la rubrique des chats écrasés. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour échouer ainsi. Elle était Rita Skeeter, par Merlin. Elle était lue par le peuple, crainte par les puissants.

Il avait triché pour participer au Tournoi et voler la vedette à Diggory ? Les médias seraient sans pitié.

Soudain, une idée fulgurante lui vint. Elle avait enfin trouvé son titre, celui qui s'étalerait à la une de la Gazette et qui collerait à vie à ce petit idiot de Potter. Il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui ? Et bien, il l'aurait.

Elle était dans le noir complet et en aurait crié de frustration. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette dans son manteau, qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, à plusieurs mètres de là et qu'elle avait laissé trainer ses recherches un peu partout par terre. Le chemin était donc semé d'embuches.

A tâtons, elle se leva et malgré toute sa prudence, elle se cogna le petit orteil contre le pied de son bureau. Elle manqua de glisser sur des parchemins et se prit les pieds dans un livre qui était ouvert.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle sentit ses doigts se refermer autour du manche de sa baguette, elle se sentit soulagée. D'une main rendue fébrile par la fatigue et la frustration, elle fit crisser sa plume. Un nom, une épithète, c'était concis et efficace. En un mot, c'était parfait !

En lettres écarlates, le titre s'étalait sur son parchemin : _Potter ou l'incontrôlable Menteur_.


	51. Légion

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 117ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Légion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Légion**

Lorsque le mangemort était venu en tremblant lui annoncer que Potter avait été repéré à Pré-au-Lard, il avait senti l'espoir enfler en lui. Même s'il avait été déçu à plusieurs reprises et que ses fidèles avaient payé pour cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire. Ce gamin n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à le ridiculiser comme cela, en se cachant et en s'échappant in extremis à chaque fois. Il supportait de moins en moins la frustration de ces échecs répétés et il sentait que cette fois, c'était la bonne.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Potter n'était pas idiot et s'il était à Pré-au-Lard, c'était qu'il avait une chose à y faire. Jamais il ne se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup sans un but précis. C'était pour cette unique raison que Lord Voldemort lui-même avait décidé de faire le déplacement jusqu'au village magique. Il était certain que Potter serait capturé et il voulait être là en personne, pour contempler se défaite et voir ses derniers maigres soutiens se rallier à la cause des Mangemorts. Quelle douce vengeance ce serait.

Le temps d'arriver, ce satané Potter avait repris de l'avance et s'était réfugié dans Poudlard. Severus l'accueillerait sûrement à bras ouverts. Dans son QG de fortune, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait avec impatience un signal de son fidèle Mangemort. Severus avait eu du mal à prendre en main cette école et ses professeurs mais l'envoi des jumeaux Carrow lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Et puis… Il n'aimait pas laisser l'un de ses hommes seul, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui pouvait arriver.

Un message leur avait été immédiatement envoyé pour les prévenir de l'arrivée imminente du fugitif et d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait les voir paraitre. Comme si un sixième sens le lui avait dicté, Amycus et Alecto se présentèrent à lui. Sans le moindre mot, le mage noir comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Allons, parlez !

\- Maitre. Nous avons échoué. Les professeurs et les élèves se sont ligués contre nous, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

\- Trêve de bavardages. Dites-moi !

\- Après votre message, nous avons surveillé toutes les entrées du château, mais il devait en connaitre une secrète. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le trouver avant qu'il ne retrouve des membres cachés de la Résistance. Lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'il était là, ils sont devenus fous et nous ont attaqués. Nous avons été obligés de leur laisser le château, car nous n'aurions pas pu le tenir."

A ces mots, Voldemort sentit une bouffée de colère incontrôlable monter en lui. Ces incapables avaient échoué ! Pire, ils avaient laissé le château à ses ennemis, cette place forte réputée imprenable. Qu'en avait-il à faire qu'ils craignent pour leur vie ? Ils auraient dû se battre, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de leur sang s'il le fallait !

Mais il ne devait pas laisser la colère l'aveugler. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir accomplir seul sa grande destinée. Ces cloportes subiraient leur punition plus tard, et elle serait à la hauteur de leur faute.

"Amycus! Viens ici."

L'homme se leva, tremblant déjà pour sa vie. D'un Imperium informulé, son maitre lui fit lever le bras gauche pour découvrir sa marque. Sans la moindre hésitation, il appuya son long doigt sur elle, lançant un appel à tous ses mangemorts. Il appuya, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cet incapable ne puisse plus retenir le hurlement de douleur. Cet appel était douloureux pour ceux qui le recevaient, mais il l'était bien plus pour celui qui l'envoyait. Un rappel constant de la douleur du marquage et de leur servitude.

Relâchant enfin son emprise, il le regarda s'éloigner en haletant. Quel faible.

Tout autour de lui, des craquements se faisaient entendre. Ses mangemorts, ses fidèles serviteurs apparaissaient, les uns après les autres, prêts à accomplir leur devoir. Les sorciers, d'abord, puis les autres créatures qu'il avait réussi à rallier à sa cause. Il leur avait les promesses les plus absurdes d'égalité et de droits, qu'ils avaient tous gobés comme des idiots.

L'espace commençait à manquer, il fallait se déplacer pour avoir une véritable vue d'ensemble de ce qui allait être une véritable bataille. Le sorcier aurait préféré agir de manière ciblée et efficace, mais si ses adversaires voulaient se battre, alors ils trouveraient à qui répondre.

Sous la lumière de la lune s'étendait l'immense château, ses fortifications moyenâgeuses et les protections magiques qu'ils étaient en train de dresser à la hâte. Mais que valaient ces misérables défenses contre son armée entrainée, organisée et motivée ? Rien !

Tel Alexandre à la tête de ses macédoniens ou César à celle des légions romaines, il vaincrait. Son nom deviendrait synonyme de gloire et de prospérité. Et s'il fallait détruire cette résistance pour y parvenir, alors il le ferait.

Sans la moindre hésitation.


	52. Simplicité

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 117ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Simplicité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Simplicité**

"Voilà, tu tournes encore un peu, puis tu relèves et… Non, pas comme ça !"

 _Boum !_

Une énorme explosion retentit dans la maison. De la poussière tomba du plafond sur la mine déconfite d'Hermione.

"Voyons ma chérie, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Il suffit de tourner, puis de relever et enfin de rabaisser ta baguette. Tu es capable des sorts les plus complexes, mais celui-ci te résiste, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée Molly, je m'entraine, je vous assure, mais je n'arrive pas. Ce sort de nettoyage instantané finit toujours par exploser. J'ai l'impression d'être Seamus.

\- Allons, ne dis pas ça. Tu vas finir par y arriver, il faut juste un peu d'entrainement.

\- Bon je vais recommencer, alors. En espérant ne pas raser le Terrier de la carte."

Depuis la victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione vivait chez les Weasley en attendant de trouver une situation plus stable pour elle et surtout avec Ron. Ils commençaient à envisager de vivre ensemble et Hermione avait donc profité de son séjour au Terrier pour demander à Molly quelques astuces, certaine que Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de tenir une maison dans un ordre décent. Malheureusement, elle n'imaginait pas que cela prendrait autant de temps et d'énergie.

Elle saisit sa baguette, souffla longuement pour se concentrer et commença à la remuer. D'abord le premier mouvement, puis le second, puis le troisième. Par reflexe, elle ferma les yeux pour se protéger des projections de l'inévitable explosion et… Rien.

Aucun bruit suspect, aucune détonation ou poussière. Elle rouvrit les yeux prudemment et… constata que rien n'avait changé. Le petit tas de cendre qu'elle tentait désespérément de nettoyer était toujours là, la narguant du haut de son petit monticule.

Si elle avait été toute seule, il y a bien longtemps qu'une réduction ou qu'un sortilège de destruction aurait réglé le problème. Mais ils étaient trop puissants et totalement inadaptés dans le cadre ménager, et surtout, ils nécessitaient d'être lancés à chaque fois. Contrairement au sort que Molly tentait en vain de lui enseigner et qui pouvait être laissé sans surveillance.

Voyant que son élève était sur le point de tout abandonner, Molly changea de stratégie.

"Ma chérie, veux-tu faire une petite pause ? Il ne faut pas s'acharner sur un échec. Viens plutôt prendre une bonne tasse de thé pour te changer les idées."

Abandonner face à un échec était contre les principes de la jeune fille, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eu une féroce envie de lancer un _incendio_ sur la cendre qui la narguait, juste pour lui montrer qui dominait.

En voyant la théière venir toute seule lui servir un délicieux breuvage brûlant et parfaitement dosé, elle serra les dents. Elle était encore loin de ce résultat. Combien de théières allaient souffrir avant qu'elle ne parvienne à faire une mixture buvable ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser.

Des bruits de pas lourds et de chahut parvinrent jusqu'à elles avant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'apparaissent à la porte. Couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds mais un sourire ravis sur le visage, ils venaient de disputer un match de Quidditch visiblement accroché.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Molly m'enseigne quelques sorts ménagers.

\- Ceux pour la cuisine ? Super ! Tu me connais 'Mione, tu sais que j'aime surtout les trucs simples. Les tartes aux pommes, les poulets rôtis, ce genre de choses quoi. La simplicité, il n'y a que ça qui me plait."


	53. Un peu de poudre de chenilles

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 118ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Urticant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Poudre de chenilles processionnaires**

"Maintenant, s'en est assez ! Je ne les supporte plus !

\- Allons, mon cher Severus, que se passe-t-il ?"

La voix calme et presque moqueuse du Directeur acheva de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

"Il se passe que vos élèves sont des cornichons stupides, ignorants, crétins, sans la moindre once d'intelligence ou d'instinct de préservation. Ils sont chaque année plus idiots et rien ne présage d'une amélioration.

\- Et nous sommes là pour remédier à cette situation En leurs donnant des cours, nous pouvons lutter contre cette ignorance, cette stupidité et toutes les autres aimables qualités dont vous venez de les affubler.

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux. Ils sont des causes perdues et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je rends mon tablier, c'est terminé.

\- Voyons, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver une solution. Ne dites pas de telles choses sous le coup de la colère, vous pourriez le regretter plus tard."

Les ailes du nez du professeurs de potions frémirent à ces mots. La colère monta en lui, plus encore qu'il ne le pensait envisageable, mais il ravala ses mots acerbes. Il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Albus et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Un crétin de Gryffondor à lancer un pot de poudre de chenilles processionnaires sur un autre crétin de Serpentard. Il a fini à l'infirmerie, naturellement, couvert de pustules de la taille de mon poing.

\- Et je suppose que vous l'avez puni pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Abondamment, même. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant, vous le savez. Une retenue, quelques points, cela ne leur fait rien. Ils se mettent en danger en faisant cela, mais ils ne semblent pas le réaliser. Malgré mes mises en garde, ils prennent un malin plaisir à faire exactement l'inverse de ce que je leur dit.

\- Severus. Ce sont des enfants, vous avez raison, ils ne se rendent pas compte. Mais vous êtes là pour surveiller et jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais eu d'accidents graves.

\- Merlin sait pour combien de temps encore. Je ne peux pas tout voir et je ne peux pallier qu'au plus urgent. Il existe des signes avant-coureurs à l'explosion d'un chaudron. Mais à la stupidité des élèves, je ne peux rien faire…

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous faites votre travail avec toute la prudence qu'il exige. Cet incident n'est pas grave et ne doit pas remettre en cause votre poste. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux convoquer les élèves fautifs pour leur faire comprendre la gravité de leurs actes, mais ne prenez pas de décisions hâtives, je vous prie.

\- Ce sera inutile, mais soit. Je vous les enverrai dans la soirée. Merci, Monsieur le Directeur."

Malgré sa conviction qu'une telle démarche était vouée à l'échec, Severus savait que c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire pour cette fois. Il se retourna alors pour quitter le bureau Directorial lorsque la voix de Dumbledore reprit :

"Et Severus… Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis dans une telle colère pour un événement aussi mineur. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien. Bonne journée." Grommela Severus en prenant soin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de poursuivre.

Comme à son habitude, le Directeur avait visé juste. Il sur-réagissait, il le savait, et s'en était presque ridicule. Mais cet incident, celui-ci en particulier, lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs pour le laisser indifférent. Au cours de sa cinquième année, au plus fort de son conflit avec les Maraudeurs, ceux-ci avaient fait exactement la même chose. D'un sort particulièrement ajusté, Sirius avait réussi à faire exploser la boite de poudre de chenilles au moment même où il la saisissait. Severus s'était retrouvé maculé de cette infâme poudre et, sans surprise, Slughorn n'avait rien vu.

D'abord inoffensive, la poudre s'était progressivement insinuée entre les plis de ses robes de protection et avait fini par toucher sa peau. En quelques secondes, d'horribles démangeaisons s'étaient déclenchées, des brûlures insupportables qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter. Severus tenta au départ de passer l'incident sous silence, les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis à se moquer bruyamment de lui, le voyant se gratter en permanence. James avait commencer en le traitant de touilleux, tandis que Sirius trouvait de nombreux qualificatifs peu flatteurs remettant en cause son hygiène corporelle. Les démangeaisons s'étaient faites de plus en plus fortes et Severus avait finalement été condamné à quitter le cours.

Il avait été obligé d'abandonner, de fuir sous la menace ennemie. C'était l'unique fois de sa scolarité qu'il avait quitté un cours de potion, et cette humiliation lui brûlait toujours le cœur.

Alors oui, cette réaction était disproportionnée, mais il avait un compte personnel à régler avec la poudre de chenilles processionnaires et il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi sans réagir.


	54. Jupe

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 119ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Jupe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Jupe**

Luna, tout en achevant son ouvrage, chantonnait un air de sa composition. Pour elle, il avait un sens, mais pour tout autre personne qui l'aurait entendue, il n'y aurait eu qu'une suite de sons incompréhensible et assez dissonante. Elle venait de passer les deux mois d'été chez son père et commençait à repenser doucement à la rentrée. Il lui restait une dizaine de jours avant de retourner à Poudlard pour entamer sa troisième année.

Lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle, parce que son père passait ses journées à la rédaction du Chicaneur, elle trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper. Aller cueillir des mûres dans le bois d'à côté pour en faire de la confiture, espionner les moldus du village pour en découvrir plus sur leurs étranges habitudes, ou la confection de ses affaires pour Poudlard. La plupart des sorciers se fournissaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais elle trouvait bien plus amusant de faire ses vêtements elle-même. Bien que les uniformes de Poudlard soient très stricts, elle trouvait toujours une possibilité pour les améliorer un peu et les personnaliser.

En cette fin d'après-midi, elle mettait la touche finale à sa jupe en poils de yacks qui, en plus d'être très doux, serait parfaitement adaptés pour les rigoureux hivers Ecossais. Le règlement indiquait "jupe grise, sans ornement ni décoration, dont le revers se situe au niveau du genou", rien n'était prescrit concernant le tissu. Elle ôta les derniers fils qui dépassaient et la tendit devant elle. Oui, elle était parfaite !

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle sortit sa nouvelle jupe de sa malle et quitta les quartiers réservés aux Serdaigles pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle entendit quelques murmures sur son passage, mais rien de très diffèrent par rapport à d'habitude. Ses camarades qui étaient déjà arrivées la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et c'est finalement Ginny qui posa la question fatidique :

"Mais Luna, qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ? Dit-elle en désignant le nouveau vêtement.

\- C'est une jupe voyons. Elle est nouvelle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Elle est… particulière. Enfin, tu ne peux pas porter ca toute la journée, si ?

\- Je l'ai mise ce matin, ce n'est pas pour en changer dans une heure. Répondit-elle en riant.

\- Ecoute Luna, tu es mon amie et tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais… elle n'est pas très jolie. Je ne sais pas en quoi elle est faite, mais je crois qu'elle a très mal réagi au lavage. Le tissu est tout pelucheux et on dirait qu'il y a des tucs accrochés dedans. C'est normal ?

\- Oui, c'est … pour repousser les nargoles.

\- Les nargoles ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des créatures qui vivent dans le gui."

Devant le regard dubitatif de Ginny, elle ne poursuivit pas ses explications. En vérité, les nargoles ne vivaient que dans le gui, mais elle avait répondu cela pour la faire taire. Ginny, ou les autres élèves de l'école ne la comprendraient jamais, et si elle aimait sa nouvelle jupe, elle n'avait pas à s'en justifier à qui que ce soit. L'originalité faisait peur à ses camarades et ils ne comprenaient jamais rien à ses choix vestimentaires. Elle préférerait donc repousser les questions idiotes en racontant des absurdités et malheureusement, cela fonctionnait parfaitement bien.


	55. Idoine

_Cette fic est écrite pour la 119ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Idoine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

 **Idoine**

"Albus, nous allons devoir maintenant aborder le sujet épineux, vous le savez.

\- Oui Minerva, mais je pense qu'il ne le sera pas vraiment cette année.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête ?

\- Pas exactement. Je connais le candidat idoine pour ce poste, il va falloir le convaincre mais je suis certain de trouver les arguments.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un ancien élève et maintenant une célébrité dans notre monde. Je parle de Gilderoy Lockhart. Termina-t-il avec un sourire triomphal.

\- Lockhart ? Il était à Serdaigle, non ?

\- Tout à fait ma chère. Votre mémoire vous honore.

\- Et vous pensez sincèrement qu'il acceptera ? Il a une situation très confortable et je me demande si venir enseigner à des étudiants dans le nord de l'Ecosse sera de nature à l'intéresser.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je m'en occupe.

\- Bien, alors je crois qu'on peut dire que cette réunion de préparation l'année prochaine est terminée. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais donc y aller. Bonnes vacances, Albus.

\- Bonnes vacances Minerva. Je vous tiens au courant par hibou si les choses avancent comme je l'espère."

Alors que la directrice adjointe refermait silencieusement la porte derrière elle, il plaça ses mains croisées sous son menton. La malédiction, bien qu'il refusât de l'appeler ainsi en public, lui posait de plus en plus de problèmes. Les professeurs défilaient les uns à la suite des autres et aucun ne parvenait à rester plus d'un an. Fort heureusement, ils ne mouraient pas tous comme Quirrell quelques semaines auparavant, mais il devait trouver de nouveaux candidats chaque année.

Il avait eu l'idée de proposer le poste à Lockhart quelques jours plus tôt, après avoir rencontré une nouvelle victime de ses agissements. Cet homme était une telle célébrité qu'il était beaucoup trop risqué de l'accuser frontalement et il fallait trouver un moyen de le décrédibiliser. Lui offrir ce poste était finalement la meilleure solution, car il montrerait toute l'étendue de son incompétence et serait obligé de cesser ses méthodes indignes.

Le directeur avait un peu hésité avant de prendre cette décision, car il était important de former correctement Harry Potter à sa future mission, mais il n'en était qu'au début de sa scolarité et pourrait rattraper son retard les années suivantes. Albus prit mentalement note de chercher dès maintenant un professeur plus compétent pour l'année suivante afin de rattraper ce temps perdu, mais tout irait bien. Tout était sous contrôle.

Finalement, ce qu'il appréhendait le plus était la réaction de Minerva. Elle était intelligente, bien sûr, et se doutait du niveau réel du futur professeur. A son regard étonné, Albus devinait qu'elle brûlait de poser mille questions mais qu'elle s'en était abstenue. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, presque aveuglement. La fidélité de cette femme lui faisait chaud au cœur, même si elle lui faisait parfois un peu peur. Qu'arriverait-il si un jour il commettait une erreur ? Oserait-elle le contredire ou protester ?

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela, il devait mener la barque de l'école, prévenir l'éventuelle émergence d'un mage noir et convaincre Lockhart de venir. C'est tout !


End file.
